


Champagne

by AylSol



Category: DCU (Movies), Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Bruce, Soul Bond, alpha!thomas
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylSol/pseuds/AylSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＜夜梟拒吃抑制劑，五個人受到牽連，一個人以為沒有。＞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I[Alfred]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3078字

作為古老韋恩大宅中的管家已逾40年的時間，實在不應被任何事動搖心境，所有美麗奢華的景致都已然出現過了，複雜碎亂的糾葛也沒少過眼去。畢竟這就是那樣的一棟大宅。

中央溫控若稍較遲達到，大理石地板上甚至會帶水珠；吸收著哥譚灰霧的木質家具如此沉重可靠，因為勤於保養而閃爍光亮。潤涼空曠的走道中央鋪設著長地毯，累積著那些響徹人聲的時間，在懂得的人眼中顯得古雅尊貴。

而最為珍貴的，那些曾住或正住在這座宅邸的人們，或許變幻遞嬗，但他們的才能與信仰，常人難以企及的堅忍操守，都必須載入史冊。

不該驚奇的，在天才濛濛亮時在大餐桌前見到宅邸久住的「客人」時，Alfred還看見了一大束不知道從哪裡來的玫瑰，香檳色的。

「早安，Alfred。」Thomas的態度一直都如此溫和謹微。Alfred只有在他剛來到宅邸裡時見過他空虛涼薄的那面。

「早安，Thomas少爺。」Alfred看著那束玫瑰在逐漸增亮的晨光中散發的絲綢質感柔軟光暈。

「可以借我修剪的剪刀嗎？」Thomas問。

Alfred知道宅邸的主人並不喜歡讓Thomas接觸危險的工具，而Thomas也自覺此事，只有在有人看著的狀況下才會借用工具。

「很美吧。」Thomas修剪著過多的枝葉，手指小心地避開玫瑰尖刺時說，Alfred看著那雙俐落但不失溫柔的手，想著這家裡全是些心靈手巧的人，只是喜歡做的物事有很大的區別罷了。

家主和幾個孩子製作精良武器和各種機械的能力極度高超，而眼前這男人雖然只在手工、廚房以及這樣的花藝布置上展現技術，但Alfred絕不會因為這樣就誤認為Thomas無法做出更具殺傷力的物件。

「需要幫忙準備早餐嗎？」Thomas最後調整了花朵的角度之後，將剪刀放在桌上，對正思考著的Alfred問。

「謝謝您的好意，先生，我自己來就可以了，請去換好衣服再下來用餐吧。」Alfred當然不會忘記Thomas只穿著件灰色睡袍，連鞋子都沒穿，正赤腳踩在冰冷的地板上。

這位少爺怎樣都好，但就是在家居衣著上極度隨意。

Thomas微笑著點頭，毫不留戀地轉身離去，Alfred看著被插在水晶瓶中的香檳色玫瑰，經過精心整理之後在燈光下竟無半分瑕疵，那色澤及姿態實在太美，讓Alfred想起了Martha夫人還在世時，餐桌上也總會有鮮花，也美到他沒想起要問Thomas為何今天想在這裡插花。

Alfred甚至考慮起打開水晶燈，在水晶燈下的花束會顯得更美啊。

他進廚房後不久，注意到大宅的主人的腳步聲出現了，這倒是挺令人意外，一般來說，不是日上三竿讓Alfred親自進去主臥室拉開窗簾，Bruce是不會起床的。

Alfred立刻先給他端了溫開水去，Bruce正坐在主位上，一臉迷茫地看著桌上的香檳色玫瑰，在Alfred接近他並把溫水遞給他時，他才回應。

「早安，謝謝，Alfred。」Bruce輕聲說，然後喝水。

「早安，睡得不好？」Alfred關切問。

「唔。」Bruce輕輕應了一聲。

在Bruce安靜地喝暖胃的清湯時，Alfred聽見Thomas下樓，今天他應該是沒有需要出門的行程的，但傳來的卻是高級皮鞋蹂地的聲響。

Alfred正覺得疑惑的時候，他感覺到Bruce猛地僵硬了，放下了手上的湯匙，轉頭望向走進來的Thomas。

一看到Thomas，Bruce立刻啪地猛然站起，差點撞翻椅子。

「Bruce老爺！」Alfred大為吃驚，而Bruce咆哮出聲。

「你怎麼敢！」Alfred難得看見Bruce在家裡如此狂怒。

站在餐廳門口的Thomas穿著剪裁精良的西裝，為他打理衣物的Alfred知道那是Thomas最好的一套衣服。連頭髮都梳理地整齊服貼，藍眼滿載平穩堅定，只有嘴角邊似乎還帶著一絲他平素的悠閒從容，連Alfred都不得不說這是完美的正裝和氣度。

但，為什麼？果然Thomas也不能讓人省心，Alfred頭痛。

「父親！」這時候Damian提著已經出鞘的雪亮武士刀從樓梯上衝了下來，顯然是聽到Bruce的怒吼，跑到Bruce身前仰望著他。

差點被Damian撞開的Thomas依然淺淡地微笑，靜靜注視著毫無疑問是大動肝火的Bruce。

Bruce氣得全身發抖，未置一詞，但從他的眼神指向，Damian察覺到就是那個站在門邊的男人使得父親如此生氣，他提劍指著Thomas，但這時候Bruce伸手將Damian推到旁邊去。

「我不會允許一個未標記且不服用抑制劑的Alpha待在我的房子裡。」 Bruce一說，連Alfred都驚愕地望向Thomas。

在Damian尖叫著衝向Thomas揮刀之前，Bruce又阻止了他。

「父親，別阻止我，我要砍了這混蛋！」Damian在Bruce懷中猛力掙扎。

「Damian少爺，冷靜點。」Alfred說，憂慮地看著這狀況。

Beta並不能如同Alpha和Omega非常敏銳地察覺信息素，而身為Omega的Bruce都那麼說了，那就表示Thomas確實停止服用了Alpha抑制劑。這對於未標記的Bruce，是絕對會判定為威脅的舉措。

Alfred忽然想起Thomas昨晚在壁爐前注視著火焰燃燒，因為那火焰比平時旺了點，所以Alfred問了兩句，而那時Thomas那雙與他的少爺如出一轍的藍色眼眸中跳動著火光，幾乎是溫柔而感傷的，不像是什麼不好的事，Thomas也說會清理乾淨，所以Alfred就放任他去了。

Alfred瞥了一眼桌上的香檳色玫瑰，幡然醒悟，來到此處的夜梟會突然改變譏嘲態度，是確定Bruce是個Omega之時。而在安然無事地相處了半年之後，這束香檳色玫瑰的出現還有Thomas銷毀抑制劑的原因，怎麼看只有一個。只是，為何是現在？

Alfred頭更痛了。

Thomas到現在依然不發一語，連Alfred都看出了那臉上的淡淡憂愁，就是他昨夜所看到的同一個表情。

在Thomas慢慢地往前走向韋恩家的Omega主人時，在場的三個人都不禁神情緊繃。但Thomas完全不予理會，在Bruce兩步遠的地方，Damian的刀尖之前，Thomas單膝跪下，仰望著Bruce的臉。

不光是Damian覺得自己被忽略了，Alfred也覺得自己被Thomas稍稍加強的氣場給排斥在外。

Thomas完全不覺得有任何違和感地仔細凝視著那張和自己幾乎一模一樣的臉，然後開口：「Bruce，這是個請求，你有拒絕的權力，但我會等待，直到最後。」

這是正式的締結請求，上次Alfred看見一樣的狀況已經過了40年。貴族Alpha對Omega請求連結的儀式，而Omega不論答不答應都要回應。

Bruce僵了一會兒，才揮出一隻手。

Thomas正跪在腳前，這狀況讓Damian也呆了，沒有阻止Thomas伸出雙手捧著Bruce指尖，低頭讓嘴唇在那手背的肌膚上輕輕擦過。

Bruce猛地縮回手，指尖差點打在Thomas鼻子上，他大步離開餐廳，並把Damian也拖走了。

「抱歉，Alfred，你可能晚點要親自送早餐去給Bruce了。」Thomas站起來後對Alfred那麼說。然後看著他的香檳色玫瑰微笑了一下，彷彿和花交換了什麼共識。

「Thomas少爺，為什麼要這麼做？」Bruce是絕對獨身主義，長年服用甚至施打抑制劑，一直假作Beta，而且還相當討厭Alpha。Thomas一直沒有標記大概也對此沒興趣，但怎麼這時候？

Thomas在桌邊坐了下來，減低了壓迫感，溫和地望著老管家說：「我是個Alpha，以前不覺得這是天命，只把它當作是種屬性，有時候甚至是必須要對抗的東西，像是毫無必要的情緒或是怠惰。但是，知道Bruce是Omega後，我意外於他竟然是個Omega，我的同位體原來也可以是個Omega。」

這話讓Alfred忍不住皺眉，Thomas立刻嚴肅地舉手「不，絕無貶抑的意思，他很強大，比大多數Alpha都還要不可動搖……而且他或許其實是我的Bruce的同位體，並非是我的。我只是剛好活著的那個。」

Alfred又皺眉，但Thomas只是笑了一下又繼續說「我從來就沒有機會知道我的Bruce是什麼屬性，所以其實他是什麼屬性對我來說都無所謂。而我一直作為Alpha活著，對Omega保持點禮貌的距離又是我的原則。」

「唉，Alfred。」管家有些驚訝於Thomas的感嘆口吻，Thomas口中最常吐出不見血的詼諧諷刺，不至於讓人覺得被攻擊的那種，而他自己的情緒則很少顯山露水「我非常感謝你，至少你一直陪在他身邊。」

Alfred沉默。

「這次我想要保護他，而我感覺到這就是我的命運，若他不接受，那也沒有關係。」Thomas沉思著說。

「若這樣就可以，那何以要停用抑制劑呢？還把抑制劑全部銷毀？」Alfred問，他尤其擔心Alpha的信息素和發情期對造成不好的影響。

「一個強大的Alpha要追求一個強大的Omega竟然還服用抑制劑，不是太蠢了嗎？」Thomas笑了「不用擔心，我會儘量收斂氣息，雖然Dick大概還是會對這不太高興但管他呢他有伴侶了……Bruce可能會躲我很久。我會在時候到之前就把我該待的地方規劃出來的。」

「Thomas少爺……」Alfred試圖勸阻，但一切已經來不及了。

「我厭倦於忽略這件事了，即便生理本能令人不悅，但如果無法追求愛的人，對於一個Alpha來說，實在太悲哀了，不如這樣吧。」Thomas決斷地說，這讓Alfred明白就到此為止了。

「多少會有些麻煩的事，我很抱歉。」Thomas又道歉了，雖然Alfred這下子很懷疑那其中究竟有多少誠懇可言。

Alfred頭痛。

 

 


	2. II[Tim]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2520字

Tim不覺得自己是最辛苦的那個人，他只是做他可以做的。Tim深夜在蝙蝠洞中敲著鍵盤，身上的紅色T恤被螢幕的光照地近乎珊瑚色的時候，一邊思考著數據分析、罪案線索時一邊想。

他不會介意蝙蝠俠忽然傳來呼叫，要求他儘速放下泰坦塔的事務（其實還有他的作業、公司的財務報告），回洞裡工作。

大家都很忙嘛，沒辦法。

Tim的眼睛跟著螢幕上的螺旋序列轉來轉去。

他也不會在意，管家為他端來奶茶咖啡小餅乾時，有點罪惡感但又殷切期盼的眼神，因為接著看到他被Bruce要求必須儘快處理的麻煩，他就知道疏忽怠慢（休息）是不可能的。

倒也不是說他疏忽怠慢（休息）過。

他也不會多心，某人簡訊連發（內容他都不想看了），沒事在他夜巡路線（早知道不要告訴他夜巡路線）附近「閒晃」。

這時候，真覺得蝙蝠洞是塊清靜地方啊。

然後，放在一邊的通訊器響了，他反射性伸手點開。

「鳥寶寶。」Jason的聲音，憑藉著他的多線工作能力，Tim猛地吞下嘆氣。

「Jay，希望你有重要的事，我在忙。」Tim好聲好氣地對戀人說。

「要你離開洞裡算不算重要？」Tim完全分辨得出Jason輕巧用詞裡的嚴肅語氣。

「這裡除了我之外，沒人，我保證。」Tim的手指下忽然滑出了一串有關法國大革命時期獨裁暗流（他的歷史報告）的字句，他開了另一個文件夾，把它剪下來丟了進去。

「你怎麼知道呢，你還那麼小。」Jason說。

Tim翻了翻白眼「好吧我附近唯一可以注意到的Alpha只有我螢幕上的血液分析。」

「你就不能聽我的話嗎？」聽起來，Jason無可避免地生氣了，他的二哥（雖然是養兄弟）總是與憤怒共處。

「這很要緊。」Tim只能那麼說。

那邊的Jason沉默了一會兒，Tim發誓他聽到了深呼吸的聲音。

「哦，有其他Alpha的事情比我的要求重要？」Jason調笑道，Tim不會承認他背後流下滴冷汗。有個Alpha戀人真是件刺激恐怖的事，雖然也不可能因此受到傷害，因為Alpha的天性絕不允許。

稍微關掉幾個腦內工作，Tim專心想像Jason有沒可能氣到闖進洞裡，那畫面絕對堪稱經典，他竟然能讓Jason破例踏進這地方呢……好吧只是想想。

「Jason，這可是個姓Wayne的Alpha啊，B也在處理。」Tim說，因為一家之主是個未標記Omega，所以對於屬性的事，家族的每個人都謹慎入微。

「喔，那惡魔小鬼十歲就成為個Alpha了嗎？讓家族裡最優秀的兩個腦子傷神還真是不令人意外。」Jason冷嘲，Tim聽就知道這純粹是個玩笑，他從沒把Damian的威脅列在如此前面。

「Jay……」在沉默中，Tim揉揉太陽穴，眼睛又望向電腦剛剛計算出的幾個數據。

過了一會兒，Jason才開口「我真的不喜歡Bruce養一隻成年的未標記Alpha在巢裡的主意。」Jason說。

總算進入正題，到底是多焦躁啊？Jason？Tim沒真的問出口。

「或許他是幫自己養一隻？」Tim小小聲嘟噥。螢幕上的文字和數字的排列密集非常，不明狀況的他人看來或許會覺得毫無規則……

而看得懂秘辛的Tim頭更痛了，因為這真的不是正常的、有可以稱為規則可言的數據。那邊傳來的Jason的乾笑無助於緩解苦惱，但至少有種共患難的情誼在。

「誰知道，但扯上你就不合適了，你是我的。」Tim幾乎可以感受到Jason的Alpha包圍著他的錯覺。

「我沒事。」Tim安撫道。

「我沒見到就不算數。」Jason說「老蝙蝠自己都搞不清楚為什麼要留著Thomas，你知道，他最不喜歡Alpha、Omega這些事情了，最受寵的Timmy。」

「我知道。」Tim靜靜地說，看過完美AO連結又眼睜睜看著它破碎的人，除了嚮往之外，那份恐懼也等量齊觀。Bruce就是在那樣完美的連結中出生，卻不幸看著父母雙亡，而不管Tim自己是什麼屬性，他也能感受得到Bruce那份痛楚，哪怕冰山一角。

「……你還不夠清楚，小Beta。」Jason的聲音很低。

Tim抬頭望向在洞頂棲息的一大群黑壓壓蝙蝠，那是方浮動著的陰影，Tim其實也知道每個人身體裡都有一塊陰影般的空洞，Alpha們和Omega們無從迴避，而作為大多數的Beta們也不能以自己無動於衷為藉口忽視。

18歲以下的年幼者（他自己暫時也被算在內）屬性未顯現，但並不代表對未來毫無預感，或許他們的直覺更形直斷純粹，Damian那種可說略殘酷鋒利些，但也不是件錯事。

Tim處於將要顯現屬性的過渡期中，已足夠心煩，但他知道自己必須有耐心。沒有任何一種屬性需要讓他恐慌，想著他屬性各異的家人們，他盡力樂觀地想。

「Jay，我沒事，好好去睡吧。」聽了一會兒Jason的呼吸聲，Tim溫柔地說，他幾乎忘記螢幕上的初步結果不太樂觀。

沒錯過那邊Alpha的輕微嘆氣聲「雖然你就是個不想長高的小子，但我還是要提醒你早點睡，晚安Tim。」Jason叫他名字的涵義總是寵溺甚深，害Tim也總忍不住覺得自己不該為此感到如此安穩。

「晚安，混蛋。」Tim微笑，掛掉了通訊器。

 

「晚上好，Timmy。」後頭傳來的招呼聲，差點讓Tim嚇到心臟破裂。

他反射性地跳起，以為全身血流幾乎停了，他花了半秒才辨識出來人正是他螢幕上那個血液樣本的主人。

「Thomas！」Tim的吼聲激起了好幾隻蝙蝠。

「你似乎需要點技術支援。」Thomas輕笑著「嚇到你我很抱歉，你真的很認真在和另個孩子說話。」

要是知道被稱作孩子，Jason一定會氣得跳腳，Tim被嚇到而還有點混亂的大腦有一部份那麼想。

「你不該出現在這裡。」Tim警告道，Bruce才剛重設了針對Thomas的安全管制，但現在看來對夜梟來說永遠不夠周密。

「我來幫些忙，否則你大概真的不用睡了。」Thomas沒理他，眼睛望著螢幕上他的血液分析和各種資料，那專注的眼神和表情Bruce一模一樣。Tim想到Bruce也在瞭望塔上處理相關的數據，所以螢幕上也有Bruce傳來的分析。

Tim想把電腦顯示關掉，但Thomas的話讓他硬生生定住「依這個世界的科學技術，還要進行好幾套篩選，而就算極其嚴格控制條件幾種稀有組成的機率也非常地低。」

Tim光是聽到這裡就知道，這藥物的開發時間絕對會被拉長到很誇張的程度。

「請允許我？」Thomas走向控制板，徵詢了大腦已經進入飛速運轉狀態的Tim，然後飛快鍵入了幾個大概只有研究過同樣物質的他自己才會知道的參數。

接下來電腦螢幕上列出的一系列結果，讓Tim沉默了。

最後Tim只能擠出幾個字「你真夠瘋的……」

Thomas的抑制劑研製成功至少需要一年的時間，而這期間Thomas有四次發情期，比正常Alpha多。

Thomas笑了「我不是唯一瘋的，但可能是最瘋的那個。」Tim愣愣地看著那張和Bruce極度相似的臉。

Tim把結果傳給Bruce。而完成輸入的Thomas沒繼續盯著螢幕，稍微退離Tim。

「早點睡吧，Timmy，Jason說得對，你有點太嬌小了。」

Tim哼地不理他，就算如此，還是要盡可能把抑制劑趕製出來。

Thomas笑著，也不在意，自顧自地往入口去。

「對了，我喜歡你說的那句。」這話讓Tim毛骨悚然「我希望我真的是Bruce幫他自己養的那一隻Alpha。」

Thomas的輕笑聲消失在洞中，Tim頭痛，Jason說得對，他真的不夠明白。

 

 


	3. III[Dick]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3781字

夜翼飛掠過哥譚上空，胸前亮藍色的線條輝耀如電，縱使他具完美柔韌度的身體不時在半空中使出各種高難度的動作，他的行進還是片刻不離蝙蝠俠超過十公尺。

他專注於黑夜，凌越，以及城市的所有呼吸，就像是飛行，就像是一切都屬於他。

當黑暗騎士在滴水獸上停了下來，夜翼也輕鬆地做了最後一個半空翻轉的動作落在屋簷，他沒忽略蝙蝠俠的戰靴止滑在踏上定點時摩擦的聲音比平時大了點。這通常是種預兆，麻煩的新任務，或是怒火，反正都不會是什麼好事。

夜翼儘可能待在蝙蝠俠能容忍的距離外，他勉強聞得到夾在強勁的風中，稀薄的信息素的味道，他沒仔細去辨認和探究，雖然他很想，但脾氣正暴躁的Bruce絕對會為此動怒。

沉默地實在有點久了，Dick開始思考起還剩下的少數幾個巡視地點，但Bruce一直沒動，甚至蹲了下來，他凝視著底下燈火通明的哥譚，黑色披風獵獵作響。

對Bruce的事情，Dick一直告誡自己要有十二萬分的耐心，但即便是這樣他也無法支撐長時間的沉默，當他想開口的時候，Bruce卻開口了。

「你怎麼看？」哥譚黑騎士低沉地說。

你一定是故意的！Dick在心裡氣得尖叫，但還是忍住氣，以愉快的語氣開口。

「你指的是什麼？哥譚嗎？她還是很美啊～」

Dick不意外Bruce對此只回應冰冷的沉默。

好吧，Dick當然知道Bruce想問的是什麼，這也是他從布魯德海文回來的原因。

即便他再怎麼不想因為屬性的關係與Bruce起衝突，他還是必須表達一點作為一個Alpha的意見。

「不過就是Alpha的發情期，他自己不願意吃抑制劑，你也不必理他。」Dick當然知道Alpha的發情期多痛苦，但對於那個男人的痛苦，Dick覺得自己沒什麼好同情的。

這種藉由不吃抑制劑來博取其他人的關注，甚至讓Omega感覺到壓力的手段，令人不齒。做為一個有尊嚴的Alpha根本不會那麼做，任憑自己被發情期控制，造成別人的麻煩，怎麼想都是弱者行徑。

雖然，聽說上次Thomas的發情期他足足有六天沒踏出自己的房間，幾乎無聲無息忍過了一次過長的發情；而這是第二次沒有抑制劑在這裡經歷的發情期，目前還沒有出任何亂子相當令人佩服，但Dick還是覺得這男人無法信賴。

Bruce仍沒有開口，Dick感覺得到那份陰沉的怒意持續在他們之間盤桓，Dick有點被遷怒的委屈感，Bruce討厭所有Alpha，現在正在為了一個Alpha大傷腦筋，而自己作為一個Alpha實在是不討好的事。

Dick偷偷嘆氣。

如果他住在家裡，至少Thomas不會那麼肆意妄為，但他有自己的城市要保護。即便他再怎麼想保護家裡人、保護Bruce，Bruce也不會坦率接受，從以前就是這樣。

「屬性真的不是那麼大的問題，B。發情期會結束的，過了就不會有事。」Dick說。

「這次Red Robin在監控他生理數值，可能並不是普通的發情期。」Bruce的語氣冷淡，彷彿不過是條線索。但會被他說出口的，都不會像表面上那麼簡單。

總不會是不交配就會死的那種傳說般發情期吧，ABO性別系統演化到現在還有那麼野蠻的事嗎？

「頂多需要休養十天半月，無所謂。」Dick說。

蝙蝠俠不發一語地起身然後縱身下躍，夜翼立刻跟上，他們往碼頭方向繼續最後的夜巡，路上停下來阻止了兩個針對夜歸婦女的搶劫案，在哥譚這種案件很有可能會延伸為強暴案，夜翼幫著蝙蝠俠暴揍了那些罪犯。

今天似乎稍微下手重了一點，Dick想。

他們沒有停留更久，哥譚今夜相對平靜，他們在碼頭回頭。

看著那個融入黑暗的身影，Dick再一次地想，到底是怎樣的心境讓一個Omega選擇以Alpha的方式去愛一座城市，保護是Alpha的天性，而Omega是他們最重要的保護對象。Omega自己置身於危險之中，對Alpha來說是很難理解的事。

或許，Bruce根本就拒絕接受屬性的差異。

Dick分神想著自己的紅髮Omega，她應該正在監控資訊流吧。

當他們叫來蝙蝠車要直接回大宅時，收到了通訊器呼叫，希望他們儘快回去。

夜翼注意到蝙蝠俠的嘴唇繃緊了，那怒意昭然如揭。

 

大宅內靜寂無聲，Dick感覺得到樓上某個偏遠的房間似乎有Alpha的存在，但也就如此。

迎接他們的Alfred和Tim一臉凝重地解釋了監測中Thomas的狀況，Dick聽完也只能無語。

Thomas以前用藥物改造身體的副作用是激化Alpha信息素，因此不論是發情時的強度和長度都比正常Alpha大且具破壞性很多。……大概真的是不交配就會死的發情期。

Dick也不禁覺得Thomas對自己的心狠程度簡直難以想像，沒有抑制劑輔助的發情期已經夠難捱了（Dick自己也遇過這種慘事），更何況是Thomas這種異常的發情期。

「上次他發情期結束的生理狀況實在讓人無法不在意，加上這次發情期的時間間隔實在太短，才三個半月，所以我們決定必須盯著他，他不太樂意，但沒有太多反抗。」Tim說。

Alpha發情期在環境條件極度惡劣下才會提前，通常都會極規律地間隔四個月，Dick覺得三個半月來一次或不規律的發情實在是太可怕了。

Bruce暴怒地拉下面罩，大步衝向蝙蝠洞。Dick嘆氣決定還是讓他自己先靜靜好了，轉向年邁的管家給他個擁抱。

「Richard少爺。」Alfred領著Dick到餐廳吃準備好的消夜，Dick吃驚地注意到通常只有宴會時才會打開的大水晶燈正閃爍銀色和藍色的光暈，餐桌正中的一大束香檳色玫瑰在那之下，色澤飽和溫暖，美得不可思議。

「那是Thomas送Bruce的花，他都會固定換上新的。」Tim說，陪著Dick喝咖啡，Dick伸手揉揉弟弟的黑色頭髮。

但水晶燈總不是Thomas能決定要開不開的吧，Dick看了一眼管家，決定自己還是不要對此有意見好了。

「Damian呢？」Dick尋找著他那個最重視自己存在感的小弟。

「他氣到把自己鎖在房間裡不出來。」Tim說。Dick笑了一下，一個看來很可能會成為Alpha的孩子對Bruce和Thomas這事會那麼義憤填膺實在毫不意外。

Alpha頑固的保護欲，高傲的控制欲很難壓抑住。

「你呢？」Dick現在最關心的是即將要顯現第二性別的Tim，不管是什麼都很好，頂多，若是Alpha可能要長住泰坦塔或其他居所了……啊，還有Jason的看法「Jason還好嗎？」

Tim疲倦地聳聳肩「他對於我可能變成什麼屬性完全沒表示過任何意見，他只是要我遠離未標記Alpha。」

Dick微笑「他可能擔心你被其他未標記Alpha影響變成Omega吧，他在某些地方特別迷信，但問我的話，我也不想冒這風險。」

「因為特定Alpha的信息素刺激而顯現相對性別是不可能的事好嗎！」Tim翻了翻白眼。

Dick爽朗笑「大概是這樣沒錯，但真的沒有Alpha想冒這種風險，哪怕只有一點點。如果顯現成Omega時，他正好不在旁邊呢？」

Tim盯著他手上的咖啡杯「那如果我沒變成Omega呢？」

Dick又伸手揉Tim頭髮「別那麼想，只要他決定了，你也願意接受的話就不會有問題，你們的連結或許無法像AO的一樣完美，但還是會永遠在一起。」

Dick看見Tim的藍色眼睛閃閃發亮「別忘記Bruce還是最喜歡Beta了，他可不喜歡一家子都是麻煩的性別。」他開玩笑著勸慰，但Tim沒贊成他的話。

「Dick，你討厭Thomas嗎？」Tim問了一個讓Dick意外的問題。

「他在Alpha中也算比較奇怪的那個。」Dick哼了一聲，繼續吃他的燻鮭三明治。

Tim點點頭，「自從他不吃抑制劑之後，Bruce都離他遠遠的，幾乎不待在一間屋子裡，大半時間都在外面，瞭望塔、公司，或隨便。但Thomas還是一樣。」Tim望向桌上的香檳色玫瑰。

哪怕Bruce根本不會看上一眼，Dick忍不住想。

「抑制劑可能真的會趕不上。」Tim說。

兩兄弟沉默無語。

「我去看看Bruce。」Dick吃完他的宵夜，最後對Tim安撫地微笑了一下然後對Alfred道了謝，往蝙蝠洞下去。

 

Bruce正坐在電腦前看著監視器畫面，幾個螢幕上還有Thomas身上的生命徵象紀錄，Dick實在不想形容發情期的慘況，好幾個數值都波動到一個Dick看就頭皮發麻的程度。更何況那人有張和Bruce幾乎一模一樣的臉，Bruce是怎麼紋風不動地坐在那裏的？

注意到他，Bruce把畫面縮小然後轉了過來。

「Dick，你怎麼看？」Bruce好像只會問他這個問題了。

「屬性真的那麼重要嗎？」看著Bruce難得流露出的疲憊表情，Dick忽然衝口就問。

世界最好的偵探、哥譚的黑騎士、正義聯盟的顧問靜靜地注視著他，Dick知道他在思索這問題為什麼會出現。

「如果真的是家人的話，屬性是什麼那又怎麼樣？我知道我無法阻止你，而既然你會因為他如此生氣又困惑的話，那他是Alpha而你是Omega那又怎麼樣？」Dick自己也不懂自己為什麼要激動起來，可能是獨自走下蝙蝠洞的感覺太過熟悉，那在蝙蝠電腦前的高大身影也太過熟悉，但一切卻好像都不同了。

望著Bruce端正嚴肅的臉，Dick在等他下最後的判決，Bruce並沒有讓他等很久「屬性當然很重要，Dick，這攸關一個人如何面對自己的人生。人活著總有些事是無可自控的，所以對於其他的事要非常小心。可能，我對你是太嚴厲了，但我知道Alpha究竟可以為了他人變得多強大，更何況你是我的兒子。」Bruce頓了一下「而他，我不知道……我絕不允許自己被發情期控制，就算是Alpha也一樣，但他竟敢說他是為了我那麼做。」Bruce說，轉頭又看著監視器。

Dick還在因為Bruce對他說的話呆愣在地，他不習慣Bruce開口談論感情的事，還有剛剛Bruce說他「不知道」？要從蝙蝠俠嘴裡撬出這麼個詞幾乎是件不可能的事啊！

Bruce這時候忽然啪地關掉監視器，這讓Dick回過神，Bruce卻站了起來匆忙退開，Dick擔心他究竟是看到了什麼？

「發生了什麼？Bruce？」Dick問，他不敢直接伸手去攔Bruce，Bruce從他身邊走過。

「Dick，不管你是什麼屬性，你都是我的兒子，為了這個我不願意冒任何一點風險。」Bruce匆匆地說匆匆地走開，但Dick清楚地聽到了Bruce說的每個字。

直到Bruce離開蝙蝠洞Dick才醒來，他在控制台前坐下，叫出剛剛Bruce剛剛在看的畫面。

把自己銬在牆上的Thomas身邊散落了大量的注射鎮定劑和營養劑，完全不像那個冷淡的、會跟他在口頭上針鋒相對的Alpha，比Bruce略長的黑髮亂糟糟的，衣衫勉強還算完整，臉色焦灼泛紅，他沒有待在床上而是在牆邊縮成一團，大概只有冷能夠讓他保持神智。

然後，Dick看見他轉向了鏡頭，那雙鋼藍色眼睛竟可以如此黯淡，Dick不敢去聯想和他一樣的Bruce的眼睛。然後他開口請求，親眼看著一個強大的Alpha乞求，不禁令也是Alpha的Dick動容。

「Bruce，我知道你在看。別看了，別讓我求你，我不能承受恨你。」Thomas只有在看著鏡頭時，眼睛是亮的，然後又別過頭去。

Dick也關掉了監視器畫面，如果真的有神，也無法阻止這個Alpha，Dick嘆氣出聲。


	4. IV[Clark]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4021字

超人孓然一身地漂浮在大氣中，連紅色披風都因為大氣太過稀薄而不會飄動，垂在他身後，他柔和地抱著胸，望著水藍色的地球。

他一向沒有什麼時間可以這樣靜靜地自己待一會兒，即便空氣稀薄，他依然聽得見地球上的聲音，他隨時都要回應求救。

但哪怕是幾秒也足夠了，氪星人的大腦能在一瞬之間處理大量資訊，可能他沒有蝙蝠俠那樣推理和知悉事物關聯的能力，但如此龐大的記憶體和思考速度，足以讓他在幾秒間回憶像是一生般漫長的事件和細微的情節。

他想暫時闔上他晴如碧洗的雙眼，但是他聽到了一個聲音在對他說話，那是在他聽見的所有聲音裡會特別注意的那些之一，而這個是不管再怎麼特別留心，他也尤其不敢侵犯僭越的聲音。

「超人，我們必須談談。」蝙蝠俠的嗓音，低沉神秘、一向地飽含威脅，超人想著到底是什麼是讓他的朋友如此生氣呢？而且還專程跑到北極他的領地去，怎麼想都不會是什麼容易解決的事。

非聯盟事務，但很嚴重，蝙蝠俠才會到孤獨堡壘找他，而且還不是用慣用的通訊耳機，蝙蝠的私人事務會找他絕對不是什麼好事，超人忍不住想是不是自己做錯什麼事啊……沒有啊大概？

沒花幾秒他進了自己的堡壘，走向蝙蝠俠的方向，越接近蝙蝠俠他越覺得不對勁，他最終保持著一段距離停下。

蝙蝠俠今天聞起來很奇怪，但他不敢開口。氪星人沒有第二性別系統，但他遠超過人類的嗅覺讓他能大致辨認三種性別，信息素的誘惑和催情對他沒什麼效用，只是從大致的差別他能辨認屬性，有時候他會慶幸自己至少能辨認，否則不同屬性的差異和禁忌，足夠讓他這個外星人有碰不完的釘子。

雖然每個人細聞起來各有不同，但約佔人口七成的Beta，氣味大多聞起來淡薄且簡單專一；人口略少的Alpha們常帶有各具特色的強勢味道，有的很好聞有的則複雜且濃烈，他們之中不少是單憑才幹和氣勢就能撐起一片天的菁英分子；而最為稀有的Omega們幾乎都非常好聞，至少Clark沒聞過不好聞的Omega，他們的氣息複雜且調和，彷彿融合了他所有嗅覺和味覺能知悉的譜系，隨著他們各自不同的性情和經歷而有不同的發散。

蝙蝠俠的官方紀錄上一直顯示著他是個Beta，但因為他的義警工作，超人也總在他的味道上聞到各式各種的氣味。超人一直不敢跟任何人說他對蝙蝠的官方性別登載有疑，誰敢懷疑蝙蝠俠呢？他大概是最強勢最控制狂最不可理喻的Beta了。

更何況，只要有點常識就知道貿然質疑別人的屬性是非常非常無禮的事啊。

Clark沉默著，思考這是不是最近蝙蝠特別暴躁的原因，當然他絕對不敢問蝙蝠俠那麼重的Alpha氣味從哪裡來的。

該不會……其實正義聯盟的顧問（實質領袖）、哥譚之王是個Alpha吧？

不不，超人忽然想起他聞過這味道，這不是蝙蝠俠本身的味道，而是別人的。這猜想讓超人毛骨悚然。

對，是夜梟的味道。

「停下你的胡思亂想。」蝙蝠低聲怒吼，驚得大腦正飛速運轉的超人飄離了地面幾公分，又降了下來。

「B，有什麼我能效勞的嗎？」超人勉強還能保持態度平常。

蝙蝠俠這時卻望向遠方，這時間裡超人又想了一遍，確定他身上確實是夜梟的味道。

 

他想起去年，Alfred邀他去Wayne大宅用晚餐，那天的菜色特別豐盛，管家表示是Thomas幫了忙，才多出了不少。

除了Jason外幾隻小鳥都出現了，圍在Bruce的桌邊，Wayne的主人依然不太說話，但連Clark都看得出他臉色溫和了許多。

那時，Thomas坐在長桌的另一端，聽著他們說話，臉上的笑意完全沒有因為他無法加入談話而消褪。偶爾Tim會和他說話，但僅只禮貌的交談，而Damian則是半帶好奇的挑釁，Thomas毫不以為忤，總是溫和地笑笑，有時言詞詼諧近乎犀利，但這就是這家人的談話風格，莫名地讓超人聯想，如果Bruce不需要任何偽裝身份及苦心孤詣，僅作為單純一個Wayne家的大少爺，是否也會像那樣氣質高貴，教養良好，無須隱藏地展現他所擅長的事物？

Clark關心Bruce，他的夥伴和友人，因此超人對Thomas的存在多了一點點在意，一個絕對壓抑Alpha氣息的Alpha，想毀滅所有世界的Wayne，和Bruce如此相像又如此對立。

Clark注意到Thomas在與他打招呼後，除非必要，就完全不會看向他，那雙藍眼睛只用在凝視Bruce和小鳥的互動，以及低沉有禮地和管家說悄悄話時專一且平和的注視。

Clark聽得見他們在談什麼，不過就是上餐順序和用餐狀況罷了，Thomas還笑著勸老管家也坐下來吃飯，當然Alfred很認真回絕了表示能讓大家開開心心地用餐是他最大的榮幸。

Thomas並不像是Clark過往所見到的那些Alpha，Alpha通常掌控慾十足，若不受重視，即使不動怒也難免有怨憤之氣，但夜梟卻對冷落顯得十分無所謂，他聞起來幾乎像Beta般清淡了，連情緒都不會從氣息裡洩漏分毫。

當然超人不會因此掉以輕心，就算蝙蝠一家對Thomas的存在都很習慣的樣子，但還是無法忽視Thomas曾經做了什麼，還有他身上還帶著蝙蝠標記的追蹤器的事實。

本來超人想好好地用餐表達對這家人的敬意和友誼，但聽到呼救聲的時候，他還是忍不住致歉離席，前去正好和瞭望塔隔著整個地球的某處山區，山洪暴發困住了一些不諳地形的遊客，如果不是他去的話，援救可能會困難許多。

當他回來的時候，哪怕是他也因為自己穿著浸滿泥水的鞋子和披風站在昂貴的大理石地板上而有點狼狽，管家殷勤地帶他到浴室去讓他十分感激。他用超級速度把自己打理乾淨穿好衣服，走出浴室打算去向招待者致謝時，他的黑髮還帶著濕氣。

意外地Thomas正站在門外，那眼神讓Clark覺得自己是被肉食動物盯緊的獵物。Clark嗅到了一股混雜著玫瑰、鮮血、火藥和書籍的味道，但聞起來卻非常的冷，像是松樹上的積雪，近乎沉重，這無疑是個Alpha。

「超人。」Thomas竟然能用那眼神，同時語氣彬彬有禮地對他點頭致敬，即便只是個小小的招呼。

「夜梟。」Clark下意識反應，他正穿著平時的廉價西裝，考慮著要不要把小記者的眼鏡戴上，但在這個前敵人面前，似乎沒有必要。

「你可以叫我Thomas。」夜梟依然用著Bruce的眼睛盯著他，但Bruce的眼神不會如此滿含敵意。

「有事嗎？」略過Thomas沒怎麼認真的提議，那聽起來根本是如果真敢叫他Thomas後果自負的意思，Clark問。

「就算你是個沒危險性可言的外星人，也不代表你就了解這地方。」Thomas說。

Clark一頭霧水，但忍不住反擊「你甚至是別的時空的，那要怎麼說？」但Thomas根本沒理他，逕自離開客房，與Alfred擦肩而過。

敏銳的管家很快地發現氣氛不愉快，皺著眉看了Thomas一眼，但夜梟沒任何表示就離開了。

「Kent先生，我們在起居室等您。」就算Clark能輕易找到位置，Alfred仍有禮地領著他到起居室去，而Thomas並不在那裏，直到最後Clark離開Wayne大宅都沒再看見他。

 

「我有事要離開地球一段時間。」蝙蝠俠這麼開口。

正義聯盟近期並沒有任何地外任務啊，超人皺眉。但從蝙蝠俠口中得到解釋根本是不可能的事吧，當他正頭痛地想著的時候，蝙蝠俠朝他伸出手。

「給我觸發器。」

「什麼？」超人吃了一驚。

「量子觸發器。」蝙蝠俠一字字地說，消耗著耐心。

「所以離開地球的意思是你要去其它平行宇宙？」超人想到了「夜梟怎麼了？」

蝙蝠俠瞇起眼睛，超人幾乎覺得那視線會令他刀槍不入的肌膚感到刺痛。

「你知道了什麼？」蝙蝠俠收回手脅迫般地問，超人不禁想著哪一格蝙蝠腰帶裡是裝氪石，但他永遠不會知道的。

「你身上的Alpha味道是他的，但你從不會沾到那麼多其他人的味道，所以這其中絕對有問題。」至於怎麼沾上那麼多信息素的，好像也只有那幾種可能，但當然不在他敢直接問出口的範圍。

蝙蝠俠哼地一聲，Clark不會介意他聽到了一句有關「外星狗鼻子」的低聲抱怨。

「停下胡思亂想。」蝙蝠再度低斥「是發情期。」

「……」Clark懵了。但一個Beta沾到那麼多Alpha信息素而且還一直不散……他們就某種層面來說算是兄弟吧，算是吧！

「你再亂想我就把你揍進牆裡。」這無疑是威脅和警告了，超人忍住不悅。

「好，沒事發生，但你是Beta，不可能沒事發生就沾到那麼多Alpha的味道啊，未標記的Omega如果和合得來的Alpha待在一起比較久可能味道會比較容易沾上，但你又不是……」

蝙蝠俠沒有說話。

超人也沒有說話。

「觸發器。」蝙蝠俠再向他伸手。

「等等等等等……」得知一直以來的戰友果然謊報屬性，超人瞬間躲開五公尺遠「你要自己去其它世界，這樣行嗎？你要幹嘛？」

蝙蝠俠的唇線抿得筆直，明顯是非常不高興「我一個人去就可以。」

「不不不不不……」當然不是Omega印象中比較脆弱的緣故「先解釋，所以你是和一個Alpha同居？你現在是因為他要去他那個平行宇宙？」

蝙蝠俠伸手探向腰帶，超人立刻咻地竄離一百公尺。

「蝙蝠俠！你竟然為了一個Alpha這樣對我！他是夜梟耶！」超人怒吼。

但蝙蝠俠只是拿出了一個小的顯示器，冒著青筋讓一些數據投影在堡壘牆上。堡壘AI甚至自動調整了光線讓顯像更為清楚。

Clark灰溜溜地飄回來，「如果你真的要我用氪石揍你，可以直說。」蝙蝠俠陰沉地說，「敬謝不敏。」Clark回答。Omega也好可怕啊，他忍不住想。

Clark一下子就看完顯示出的資料「……這樣下去夜梟會死。」沒有抑制劑的第四次發情期就要到了，依照運算出來的激素濃度和各主要器官的負荷能力，存活希望渺茫。堡壘AI表示了一樣的答案，同時間也計算出就算是使用氪星科技也無法在時間內合成抑制劑所需的元素。

「他的抑制劑呢？」依這家人的習性絕對會有可以用一輩子的備用品。

「我要去找。」

……聽起來一定是被故意銷毀了，而且依現在Bruce要親自去找的狀況很可能是夜梟自己銷毀的。

Clark想起那天夜梟看著Bruce的眼神還有對他唯一說過的話，想來那絕對是Alpha的保護欲。但那可是那個想毀滅一切的夜梟，超人思索著，飄在離地十公分的地方，隨著堡壘中的循環風流微微移動。

Bruce完全不可能殺了Thomas，看起來也並不想放著讓他死的樣子，而除了抑制劑，唯一的方法就是和一個Omega建立連結，Bruce也不是會把其他Omega推向這樣境地的人。

「我覺得你就算去也找不到，他不會留半點後路。」超人說。

「總是要找。」蝙蝠俠乾脆地說。

「……就算他死了，也不是你的錯。」

蝙蝠俠猛地收起他帶來的顯示器，瞪著超人「童子軍，你不會知道Alpha和Omega連結或不連結，所要犧牲的究竟是什麼。」

超人偏頭，然後緩緩地飄低，藍眼堅定地注視著他的摯友「我是不知道，但是我知道愛總要犧牲點什麼。」他溫柔地說。孤獨堡壘中每一隻水晶所折射出的光照亮他沒有瑕疵的臉龐，那是非塵世所應有的純然輝光。

「給我吧。」Bruce再度伸手。

「保重，Bruce。」Clark拿出量子觸發器放在Bruce手上。

「如果Alfred問起我，說我在努力回家。」Bruce在消失時那麼說，這聽起來像是某種暗語，但Clark知道Alfred那關可沒那麼好過，想到老管家的表情，就連超人也不禁掩面。


	5. V[Bruce]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4691字

從超人手指上接過那方冷硬的觸發器，蝙蝠俠轉身跳上他的蝙蝠戰機，將目的地設定在蝙蝠洞，飛離了北極。

他盯著儀表盤但並沒有非常專注於上頭的顯示，偵探的大腦內飛掠過無數訊息。

他當然考慮過。

所有的可能。不管是有所影響的，或甚至是暫且看不出關聯的事物，都是他思考的範圍。

Thomas Jr.，他父親的名字，他的同位體，他的前宿敵，他的囚犯……

在那個領略到他們之間最巨大的差別的瞬間，Bruce知道他們非得用最令人難堪又難以辯駁的方式對望，難以真正遠離對方。

但不管是對Bruce Wayne和Thomas Jr. Wayne來說，或對Omega和Alpha而言，接近又是個太過危險的選項。

當他決意把夜梟押解回自己的宇宙，由自己來約束看管時，他就知道這不會是什麼簡單的事，但似乎也沒有更好的辦法了，蝙蝠俠自己再明白不過，把夜梟放在他經營已久的世界裡，只會有新的計畫，新的災禍。

只是，確定Thomas是個Alpha的霎時，Bruce不禁懷疑自己是否太過輕忽了，Thomas畢竟不是Bruce，而且他其實是存在於另個世界，相同性別並不是理所當然的設定。

 

對於蝙蝠俠，脫下面具的動作是種自我暴露，比沒戴面具令人感覺更赤裸並無所遮掩，所以他選擇直接用臉面對夜梟。

反正總要面對的，他們不過只是擁有著相似的臉，可能有相似的秘密，但絕非同樣的人。

當他解開夜梟的頭套和面具，露出那張蒼白的臉時，那雙眼睛因為畏光眨了兩下，然後抬頭看著他，那是一雙和他一模一樣的藍色眼睛，藍而且深沉。不，可能有些許不同，這個Alpha的眼睛不會掩飾厭倦和絕望，這不是對他處境的反應，而是在他眼中這世界只是如此。

他沒有任何喜歡的東西，就是這樣。

這種眼神幾乎令Bruce心驚，但他能夠理解那種眼神。

而Thomas的確沒有對自己作為俘虜的狀態有任何反應，僅僅在看到他的臉時輕輕皺了眉頭。

令Bruce意外的是，當他說出自己的名字時，Thomas吃驚和稍微軟化的表情。Bruce知道Thomas的雙胞胎兄弟也叫Bruce，但他無法預料Thomas到底是怎麼記憶那個Bruce，以及他的死亡。

從這時候Thomas的反應看來，在這男人面前說出他的名字本身或許就是件殘忍的事，但Bruce知道自己沒必要為此內疚，那是他雙親給他的名字，並不僅是任何人都可以有的東西。

Thomas對於所有限制條件都沒有異議，Bruce知道他真的並不在意，但Bruce也不會因此就掉以輕心，Thomas的態度對於一個慣於控制的人來說，是種挑戰甚或冒犯。

Bruce絕不允許任何逸出他規劃的事件在他的房子裡發生，而Thomas本身就是一個他必須嚴肅以待的存在。

 

Bruce跳下座機，拉掉面罩和披風，沒走幾步路，他的摯友、家人及仰賴者，Alfred安靜地出現了，從他手上接過衣物。

他們沒有說話，但從Alfred的表情，Bruce知道事情正往不可挽救的深淵墜落。默默地他聞了聞自己身上他一直避免去意識到的Thomas的氣味，雖然很稀薄但以此為線索，他感覺得到這氣味的來源就在上頭大宅的某一處。

那本來聞起來醇厚且穩定的氣味因為痛苦燒灼而變得濃烈且苦澀，這其中的變化Bruce再熟悉不過。

Thomas在拒絕服用抑制劑之前，Alpha的氣息雖不強烈但也令人無法忽視，Bruce有時會覺得那是種平靜的氣味，因為對於這麼一個有力量的Alpha來說，如此低緩的信息素波動和安定是強大自制力的展現。

這讓Bruce很想迴避他，但沒有辦法，Thomas就住在他房子裡，再怎麼刻意忽略都不會消失，Thomas也那麼覺得。

他們兩個人都對抑制劑相當依賴，所以Thomas花了一點時間才發現他是個Omega，Bruce為此萬分警戒，但Thomas沒有任何逾矩，反而變得更加溫和和愉悅了。

想到這可能是種Alpha針對Omega的禮貌和示好，就讓Bruce覺得不舒服，他不需要因屬性而來的差別待遇，他是這棟房子這塊土地的主人，他是這個家族的領袖，他將心血奉獻給這座城市，他不需要同情。

Thomas依然維持著謙和有禮的距離，似乎不願Bruce有任何不愉快，Bruce想可能和他的弟弟有關，但沒有兄弟的他，只覺得隔閡。

直到某個夜晚，Bruce從監視器上看見Thomas靠在懸空陽台邊望著遠方，他的身體向外探出太多，看起來幾乎就要掉下樓去。看著這個男人穿著寬鬆睡袍，一派悠閒自在，Bruce就決定問他問題，Thomas必須回答他所有問題。

「嗨Bruce，晚上好。」Thomas注意到他走近，轉頭對他淺淡地微笑了一下。Bruce抓不住那神色，他們才一個禮拜沒有見面而已，Thomas眼睛裡那抹懷念看起來簡直不像真的，或許那眼神投注的對象死去已久。

「你……」Bruce才想問，就被Thomas打斷。

「作為一個Alpha，但我的願望並非控制或擁有什麼，因為終究會消失的都沒有意義，只是種負擔，以及對於寂靜的汙衊而已。」Thomas說，那雙在夜色中似乎暗了一點的眼睛直視著他，晚風吹拂，Bruce幾乎聞到Thomas那壓抑到極致的信息素裡帶有的古老木材氣味。

「我的Bruce在轉變之前就死了。」

Bruce不喜歡自己的名字前被加上所有格拿來指稱其他人。

「或許這樣也好，你知道的，我們的家族血統歷史悠久，是Alpha和Omega的機率都比一般人高。我跟你一樣，對於這兩種看起來強於他人的屬性都沒什麼好感……」

Bruce打斷了他「不管是什麼屬性，活下去才有意義。」

被打斷的Thomas又笑了，這時候是種一切都無所謂，但看起來憂傷的微笑，然後他愉快地看著Bruce。

「或許你說得對吧，沒有時間就沒有機會。也是因為他死了，我也才能說出這種無謂的可能。」Thomas沒有反駁Bruce，像是他從來沒有那樣考慮過一樣，這在Thomas剛來到這世界時是難以想像的。

那時，這個被軟禁在不屬於自己的世界的Alpha吝於對任何人說話，就算開口也是刁鑽的要求和細小諷刺，連Alfred都曾為此不太高興。但過了這幾個月，這男人卻顯得順從和愉悅，雖然也不是很討人喜歡就是了。

畢竟這男人從不說讓人安心的謊言，他只說那些他相信的，而會讓普通人發怵的可能及真實。

「你是個Omega，我只是對我不瞭解的東西保持距離而已，我想你也不想被我理解。」Thomas說。

雖然知道Thomas和自己一樣都抗拒自己的天性，Bruce還是瞇起藍眼提出尖銳質問「其實根本是無法理解？」

Thomas聳肩，Bruce早該知道無法從Thomas身上壓榨出敬畏和服從。

「不是我需要的東西，都沒有必要。」

這大概是他們共有的回答。

 

「Bruce老爺！」Bruce被Alfred的聲音拉回注意力，他們正在蝙蝠洞裡，蝙蝠俠正在整理身上的裝備，檢查去地球三可能派得上用場的工具。他看了Alfred一眼，表示自己有在聽。

「你剛剛出門之後Thomas就不讓任何人進房間了，監控上反應出他的核心溫度一直飆高。」Alfred的聲音聽起來很憂慮，Bruce分神想，到底從什麼時候開始Alfred關心起Thomas。

Alfred在他缺席及分身乏術時為他照顧這個家，是他全心信賴的盟友及家人，Bruce不想質疑他的決定，但他確實不能理解Alfred為什麼要關心Thomas。

「我得再出門一趟。」Bruce的聲音沒有溫度。

Alfred沉默了一會兒「您會在有人死在這家裡之前回來嗎？」他問。

Bruce直視了Alfred「Alpha因為Omega死掉本來就是天性，而且他屈從了他的天性。」Bruce不想承認他在老人的眼裡看到心碎。

「或許是天性，但他選擇了，那您呢？」Alfred問。

Bruce抬起手，煩躁地捋過他的短髮「我有選擇？」他大步與Alfred擦肩而過，打開了嵌在岩壁裡的保險箱，將一個小鉛盒裝進腰帶。

「Bruce老爺，你永遠有選擇。」Alfred在他背後說。

Bruce暴躁地迴身面對Alfred「Alfred，你明知道沒有，AO連結是永恆的，就算是死也不會解除，我早就知道，在其中一個人死去的時候，留給另一個人的是空洞和痛苦，別無其他。」

他知道，一個強力的AO連結可以如何溫暖，被那樣一個連結所愛所保護，滿溢的力量彷彿可以觸及一切，連永恆都無法衡量。他曾經知道。

但破滅也如此快速，他早該知道存留在有限人類之中的，都是脆弱的東西。就算是八歲小孩也該知道。

在感覺到父親的死斬斷了那連結之後，母親的靈魂也同時毀滅了，比起那份眼睜睜看著伴侶死亡連結破碎的痛苦，她立刻面臨肉體死亡或許可以說是種恩賜。他們沒有錯，連結也沒有錯，只是這個世界不配擁有這樣的美好，或許他也不配。

Bruce知道這想法太偏激了，他也無法阻止其他人的天性，但他只是知道，他無法想像自己也有一樣的東西。

這完全不是可以選擇的東西。

他選擇的是停駐和保護，他家族的大宅、歷史，整個孕育他的城市，只要能將這些承擔起來，就夠他支撐了，他不需要另一個人，另一個將他視為被保護者的人和他站在一起。

「我都不知道我教出了一個放棄自己的孩子。」Alfred看著他。

「不，Alfred，我只是知道這必須非常小心。」Bruce冷笑了一下。

這時候Bruce的通訊器亮了，Tim讓他們上到大宅去。Alfred快一步走在前面。

才稍微接近那房間，Bruce就感受到了一股緊張感，然後一聲低啞的尖叫鑽進了Bruce耳裡，其中的痛苦讓他覺得像是被鞭子忽然狠狠抽了一下，他甚至沒忍住瑟縮，Alfred回頭看他一眼。

Bruce知道Alfred什麼都沒感覺到，Bruce覺得自己無法也不想解釋。

Tim在那房間前等著，看到他們時快步迎了上來，靜寂無聲的走廊上只聽得見他們的腳步聲，Thomas把房間隔音做得天衣無縫，在Bruce感覺起來那就像是躁動和痛楚的黑洞。

Bruce看得出Tim年輕的面容有一絲緊張和無措，對於這孩子來說這是件有點稀奇的事情。

Bruce完全不意外對於Thomas狀況的報告，徹底不樂觀。他默默聽著，在這裡他能做的事非常少，他想離開。他當然沒有Alfred和Tim對他投注過來的眼光，那其中有期望，但也有知道不該抱持希望的絕望。

是啊，他們是不該，明智地說。

唯一能夠決定，而且是只能不受影響地決定的人，只有他而已，這是個不屬於除了他之外的人的戰鬥。

一直以來，這都是種戰鬥。

「你為什麼要因為我的痛苦苦惱？」

在確定Thomas會因為發情期而衰竭致死之後，Bruce曾經去和這個Alpha說話，那時Thomas正安靜地坐在燈下寫著筆記，紙面上看起來是被畫得亂糟糟的化學簡式。

「我為什麼要？」Bruce沒顯露出他的心煩意亂，冷酷地說。

但Thomas沒理他，只是自顧自地說下去，好像沒有任何痛苦，一切都非常愉快一樣。

「你確實沒有啊，是我選擇先傷害自己，這沒什麼。」Thomas說，Bruce只能沉默不語。

「你無法用同樣的方法再傷害我一次，孩子。」

Bruce這時不禁心頭火起，這個Alpha到底把安全當作什麼？對他來說Alpha的身分和天性只是種可以隨手拋擲的籌碼嗎？人和人之間的牽絆隨時都可以割裂毀棄？

Bruce想爭辯，但這爭辯必然沒有結果和矛盾，尤其是對既相似又截然不同的他們來說。Bruce想著要轉身離去，他不想再繼續待在這個有Alpha味道的地方了，Thomas發情期剛過的味道尤其難以忍受。

但Thomas卻開口了「在我母親，她是個Omega，死了之後，我父親的狀況，你覺得呢？AO連結斷開的Alpha，只剩他的強勢和他的目標，其餘全然絕望，而且非常脆弱。」

Bruce定在原地，聽到這話，感覺像是他最黑暗的那個瞬間被殘忍拉長，簡直到了永恆。

「你覺得被失去靈魂似的Alpha帶大的Alpha會長成怎樣？何謂生存的意義？何謂保護？」Thomas的疑問聽起來真的全然就是種問題，而非反問。

Bruce面無表情。

「命運一如既往甜美又殘酷啊Bruce，遇見你，我終究明白有些無可逃避的東西。你在一開始就像是那個最適合我的天堂或地獄，我不知道是哪一種。」他笑了，但Bruce甚至無法逃開。

「這種認定你的想法，不是非常Alpha嗎？……想逃過這個的我們，真是無可救藥、不可理喻的理想主義者啊。」

一直聽到這裡，Bruce才總算大步離開房間，事後想想他不確定這像不像落荒而逃。

Bruce不知道Thomas為什麼非要認為他們的相遇有意義，他們只是互相牽制而已，其餘的都只是過度詮釋。

每次離開Thomas身邊，Bruce都會感覺到有一絲不屬於他的味道在他身邊久久不散，那像是種Bruce並不喜歡的保護，他一直不想為此想太多，但他知道自己對此一點辦法都沒有。

他甚至會為了Thomas說的話感到疼痛，就算他自我爭辯那僅僅只是感同身受。

 

忍耐著某種無以名之的衝動，Bruce在Alfred和Tim的驚愕目光下轉身，離開那道走廊那個樓層那棟宅邸，沒有人追上他，但他在要走進往蝙蝠洞的密門時，注意到Damian在暗處窺伺著他。

「你想要什麼？」Bruce停下腳步，問他的孩子，他沒直視Damian。

那個注定長成Alpha的男孩對這個問題只保持沉默，也沒離開他的藏身處。

Bruce嘆氣，走進洞中，不管對哪個Alpha而言，Omega都是種挑戰對吧？但很遺憾，他並不是個可以被得到的獎品。

他不想被獲得，而且就算是付出多大的代價，這種交換並不公平。Bruce想著，這也並非是他被允許得到的結果，Bruce並不覺得自己值得任何代價，他已經將一切都奉獻掉了，給予他的領地他的家人以及信仰。

Omega的他則是不能以任何形式付出的東西，所以他有抑制劑，很多很多抑制劑，選擇並不存在。

他走向一個空曠的角落，打開了量子觸發器，把地球三的座標打了進去。

 

 


	6. +1[Ultraman]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4842字

終極人躺在他的牢房床上，盯著天花板上的藍色氪石，四面牆壁也都鑲嵌著這種殺千刀的石頭，他在心裡罵罵咧咧地抱怨著。

離他不遠的桌上擺著一瓶和這樣空曠冷清的地方完全不合襯的高級香檳，上頭還用紅絲絨緞帶綁了個花哨的繁複蝴蝶結。

想到這瓶剛被送過來的高檔酒，就令他不爽。一個一個都是不知在想什麼的廢物，他持續抱怨。

他舔了舔臉頰內側的傷口，已經不痛了，但還是留下了一個小小的坑疤。有藍氪圍繞，癒合速度簡直和普通人沒有兩樣，糟糕。

他到現在還能栩栩如生地回憶起那黑色的手套揍在他臉頰上的觸感，媽的那賤人，揍人燒人發洩精力明明才是他的專利！

他哼哼地坐起，撐著下巴百無聊賴地盯著那瓶全新未開封的香檳。

但能拖那麼久，想來還真是那變態才能幹得出來，當然另個世界的他也是個做事不上道的貨。想到那個一身黑，好像把沉默不語當飯吃的傢伙，終極人感到非常不爽。

 

「你身上有夜梟的味道……」終極人在蝙蝠俠一走進他的牢房就聞到了夜梟的氣息，他當然能辨認出來，那是夜梟發情期的氣味。就算他的各種能力因為藍氪的影響都減弱了很多，但至少他的嗅覺還足夠分辨這個。

這男人正焦慮不安，雖然在武裝及面具之下幾乎不漏分毫，但氣味可沒那麼容易瞞過。

蝙蝠俠沒回應他的挑釁，終極人覺得沒趣，想一想，夜梟去到另個世界大概也挺不好過的？對那傢伙來說，發情期簡直是種折磨。

「你想知道什麼？」終極人只能問，他沒興趣在自己牢房裡擺一尊冰雕擺太久，雖然他聞起來非常不錯。

「夜梟的抑制劑。」

終極人一聽，立刻冷了下來「那白癡……第幾次了？」他問。

「無可奉告。」蝙蝠俠冰冷回應。

終極人猛地站了起來，他看見蝙蝠俠的肌肉因此繃緊了，但他不在乎，怒氣沖沖地來回踱步。

「所以，你是來通知死訊的嗎？這處刑的方式還真是殘酷啊？」終極人瞪著蝙蝠俠。

「我只是想知道夜梟把他的抑制劑存放在哪裡。」

終極人根本不想管他「你竟然讓他因為發情期而死，看來你還真是個冷血無情的婊子，哼？我聞得出來，你是個Omega，否則不會沾上那麼多那傢伙的味道，但你在他發情期時來我這裡找他媽的抑制劑，在我看來，你，就是個冷血的蠢貨。」

「住嘴。」蝙蝠俠的聲音冰冷壓抑。

終極人瞪著蝙蝠俠「你覺得他會告訴我他抑制劑放在哪裡？你是另外一個平行世界的他吧？所以大腦也是平行世界的蠢？」

在罪惡辛迪加內部，夜梟的Alpha身分一直眾所皆知，但是他有無標記對象，或是如何解決發情期一直是個謎。

有人說是大量抑制劑，也有人說他和許多Omega做愛，但最後都會抹消他們的存在痕跡。

終極人則知道這些猜測都大錯特錯，這些推測都太過簡單。夜梟的發情期是他們兩個人之間的協議，也是作為同盟共有的秘密。

 

終極人撕開夜梟安全屋的安全系統，拍掉落在他身上的子彈、利器及各種化學物質，走進了充滿Alpha發情期氣味的房間。

它們聞起來激烈且憤怒，充滿攻擊性，比戰場上的煙硝味還要更加燒灼，火柴和汽油即將爆炸的味道或許還可以稍微比較一下。除此之外，終極人還聞到夜梟的血腥味，光是這點就讓他知道這裡沒有威脅可言，一個發情期的Alpha……好吧，那可是夜梟，發情期的夜梟。

「把我叫來還把那些破爛裝置上的那麼嚴密，你在想什麼？」終極人問著，眼睛滑過夜梟汗濕的黑髮，那蒼白的皮膚也被紅潮染得發亮，夜梟在床上喘息著，手指扣著栓在他手上的鐵鍊，好像那是他唯一可以憑依的東西。

「滾。」夜梟睜眼對他說，那是一雙平常看不到的，被藍色火焰燃燒的漂亮眼睛。

「這可不是我知道的狀況啊，」終極人走近大床，任何信息素都無法影響他，但是這樣強大的男人近乎赤裸在床上被生物本能所折磨的樣子，總是難得一見的景象「我是來接受你的提議的。」

「沒有什麼提議。」夜梟掙扎著說，在終極人靠近時縮起膝蓋，終極人懷疑夜梟難道不知道這種動作讓人更想將他的防衛剝開嗎？而且對終極人來說，這並不是一件難事。

終極人低下頭，湊近夜梟的脖子，夜梟撇過頭但還是沒辦法阻止終極人將他的鼻子和嘴靠近他發燙的皮膚，終極人感覺到了情動、渴求接觸的情緒藏在他的憤怒和掙扎之下。

「我會享用你，你覺得呢？」終極人在夜梟脖子邊說，冷氣吹得讓夜梟一陣哆嗦，終極人知道除了冷之外，夜梟其實是在苦苦壓抑。

終極人從不在乎床伴究竟是柔軟的Omega還是強硬的Alpha，對他來說哪一種都不構成什麼問題，任何性別在慾望和需求之前都會區從於力量，而他正好是那個有超級力量的人。

「閉嘴。」夜梟依然反抗著說。這讓終極人不耐煩了，他拎起夜梟手腕上的鐵鍊，將他拖下床，他只稍微飄浮一些，夜梟雙腳就完全踩空，任憑他怎麼晃動都無法移動終極人分毫，夜梟現在根本無力反抗，更別說挺腰踹過來了。

「你大概連腦子都燒壞了，這時候可不是頂撞我的好時候。」終極人瞥了一眼的上散落的抑制劑空管數量，打了那麼多藥劑的夜梟根本跟個廢人沒兩樣。

夜梟那雙被猛力拉扯肢體而又閉上的眼睛又睜開了，那眼睫毛上沾滿不知道是汗水還是淚水的水珠，終極人希望是後者。

但夜梟笑了。

夜梟就這樣肆無忌憚地笑了，終極人不喜歡那其中的宣告意味，明明贏的就是他而不是夜梟「我本來就沒要贏你或是取得什麼地位，我只是需要一個資源，而且我知道你的弱點，我們正好可以互相交換。」

終極人瞇起眼，把夜梟吊得更高了「你知道了什麼？你這弱者。」

夜梟眨了眨他的眼睛，終極人對那顏色又愛又恨「藍色的石頭。」夜梟說。

終極人咆哮著將夜梟摔在地上「我可以現在就殺了你，你這蠢貨。」

夜梟還在笑，笑得更加張狂了「不，你的計劃還需要我，沒有我你那點頭腦能征服世界嗎？而且你不會想知道你如果殺了我，你的小弱點接下來會有誰知道。」

終極人厭倦了這個男人的虛張聲勢，他直接掐著夜梟的脖子把他摜到床上「你只要開口要求我幹你就好了，其他你都說太多了夜梟。」

夜梟喘息著輕笑，冷笑似乎已經耗盡他的體力「你只能讓我舒服一點而已，終極人，讓我活著的是抑制劑可不是你。」

 

那是第一次協議，之後還有幾次終極人也懶得數了。

大多時候他可以任意擺弄因為發情期體力消耗過量的夜梟，他結實的軀體會因為高熱和疲乏而柔軟，但還是充滿無法發洩的慾望，他抗拒時試圖猛力攥緊手臂的線條幾乎刻印在終極人眼裡。

終極人喜歡在夜梟身上留下痕跡，遍布全身的咬痕，臀瓣和後腰上的深紫黑色掌印，夜梟對這些都不怎麼在乎，但在某一次終極人動了用熱視線在夜梟身上留下標記的念頭，他下一秒就被夜梟狠狠地用藍氪石揍得發暈，而夜梟立刻趁機逃出了房間。

終極人非常震怒，但對夜梟無可奈何，從此知道就算他能在發情期對夜梟為所欲為，還是有個底線必須遵守。這事件後又過了大半年，他們才有下一次協議。

非常少數的時候，夜梟會在剛注射完抑制劑時來找他，這時候夜梟還算清醒，終極人雖然不太願意讓清醒的夜梟上他床，但是他最後也不得不承認騎乘在他身上，瞇著藍眼的赤裸夜梟簡直不能錯過。

那畢竟是少數，好像是要他主動他寧願是被迫就範一樣，對這種無法對抗的發情期來說，這就是意義所在吧。

 

終極人真想問眼前的蝙蝠俠是否也想看看他所見過的發情期夜梟，他甚至可以巨細靡遺地描述，但不用問也知道這個傢伙絕對拒絕知道。

「我不知道他為何會選你，你是個Omega，他還往你這槍口上撞，這代表什麼？」終極人自言自語著，夜梟的想法他一直都無法理解。

蝙蝠俠依然沉默，終極人為此非常不耐煩。

「他說過一次他討厭連結，所以只要是Omega他都不會考慮，更別說他本來就不喜歡人類了，我在那時候看起來差不多是個合情合理的選擇，嗯？但是你呢？一個Omega！他願意因為你而死，這代表什麼？」

終極人發現蝙蝠俠稍微繃緊了。

「什麼？」

「你想問什麼？我跟那隻夜梟在發情期有沒上床？有啊，很多很多次，像是和一顆小一點的太陽做愛，他很溫暖又饑渴，因為燒灼而痛苦，從他身上逼出來的快感非常美味。你覺得呢？Omega？」終極人說，看見蝙蝠俠握緊了拳頭。

「他的抑制劑呢？」蝙蝠俠咬著牙問，終極人笑了。

「當然打啊，打非常多，但他還是需要性發洩來維持神智，不管是幹人還是被幹，而他在這裡選擇被我幹。他的身體早就被他自己毀了，就算有抑制劑也只是減輕一些症狀而已。」

終極人感覺到蝙蝠俠氣得發抖，為此他覺得很愉快。

「這次他竟然選了你，他可能沒有發覺，但你身上的味道實在太重了，我實在不知道你在抗拒什麼，對於他那種Alpha來說，向你求愛是什麼意思你不會不知道。」

終極人走向蝙蝠俠，試圖從他身上捕捉更多夜梟的氣息，但卻被蝙蝠俠本身突然冒出來的味道蓋了過去。

「哼，那是什麼味道？」終極人抽抽鼻子，他在蝙蝠俠身上聞到一絲溫暖的氣味，正好存在於夜梟和蝙蝠俠之間的味道。海鹽般清醒，露水般澄澈，這氣息讓終極人感覺到有些異樣。

終極人盯著蝙蝠俠，面罩上的白色護目鏡讓他看不見蝙蝠俠的臉，如果沒有猜錯那應該和夜梟一模一樣。

「從他身上你感覺到什麼？Omega？」終極人問，但沒等到回答就走回他的床邊「你可以感覺到他的決心嗎？而且還是作為一個被標記的Alpha的決心？那你早該知道你已經跟他的死亡綁定在一起了。他可能沒有那麼直接地說，但是你要說你沒有感覺到嗎？」

蝙蝠俠身上的氣味很可能是初步連結的信息素，終極人從來沒聞過類似的氣味，夜梟一直很收斂及壓抑自己的Alpha氣味，就算發情期時難以壓抑費洛蒙爆發，但還是維持在某個限制範圍內，即便是自己身上也從來沒有殘留過那麼多夜梟的氣味。

冷酷無情的Alpha，罪惡辛迪加的夜梟。

「當然你可以讓他就這樣死得半點意義都沒有，你或許可以把你Omega發情期的痛苦在加上個百倍去想像他的死亡，反正他對你似乎也不是太過重要。是啊，是不重要，他就是隻空虛化身的夜梟，就算再怎麼聰明，還是注視著地獄。」終極人聳聳肩坐下，注視著蝙蝠俠黑色長披風上的細微顫動。

「閉嘴。」蝙蝠俠的聲音嘶啞。

當終極人再度開口時，還沒發出半個音就被一雙帶著黑色手套的強硬手臂抓著撞上牆壁，終極人感覺到疼痛和虛弱，暈眩感讓他好一會兒才能注視正掐著他的蝙蝠俠。

「別廢話了，你到底知不知道夜梟的抑制劑在哪？」蝙蝠俠脅迫著，終極人可以感覺到藍色氪石幾乎壓在自己的臉上，那藍色的光芒刺痛得像是可以在他本該無堅不摧的肌膚上留下痕跡。

終極人虛弱地哼哼「你為什麼不直接問問你和他的聯結呢？AO連結難道不是絕對誠實的嗎？」

下一瞬，終極人感覺到左半邊頭臉都麻木了，口中有些腥味，繼之而來的疼痛感讓他知道有記重拳落到他臉上。他在心裡大罵，但暈得說不出話來。

蝙蝠俠的手掐緊了，再重一點就是可以把人脖子掐斷的力道，終極人只想冷笑，還真的是連結啊？雖然現在還挺微弱的。他的臉頰因為拉扯一陣抽疼。

「反正你再拖下去，也就不只殺了我一個，你該感到榮幸，你這弱者。」他說。他幾乎是開心地感覺到蝙蝠俠的掐握僵住了，但接下來的幾個重拳就令人不怎麼開心了。

在血沫中終極人吼叫著「我倒是完全不在意在他死後幹你，這不就是Omega最需要的嗎？你一定比夜梟更……」蝙蝠俠的拳落得更重了，終極人試圖閃躲，但藍氪在蝙蝠俠手上他一點辦法都沒有。

「你就不能說點不是垃圾的嗎？」蝙蝠俠把他放開時，終極人只能平躺在地上喘氣和別被自己的血嗆死，這個低著頭看他的Omega散發出來的殺氣和壓迫感幾乎就像是個Alpha。

「垃圾。要是他死了，你連結的機會就連渣都不剩了。」終極人笑了起來，然後被血嗆到了。

「那不是連結。」蝙蝠俠冷硬地說。

「所以我才說你們都是白癡，這不是種選擇，而是機會。」終極人忍不住說，明明就無法割捨開對方，將不該屬於對方的味道留在對方身上，或是為了對方跨越平行時空，但還是各自徘徊在放棄和死亡邊緣。

蝙蝠俠依然沉默地低頭看著他。

「看來我們沒什麼好談的了。」蝙蝠俠最終說。

「滾回去吧，懦夫，你們都是。」終極人依然躺在地上。

蝙蝠俠的聲音忽然變得非常平靜「是該回去了。」他輕輕地說，終極人忽然察覺這個男人的聲音在低緩下來時和夜梟非常像，都是一把別無所求的平靜到近乎無機的嗓音，聽著聽著都會忘記原本在思考什麼。

終極人沒有轉頭去看，聽著那雙戰鬥重靴意外輕巧無聲地踩過牢房地板，他的牢房大門再度重重關上。

 

終極人伸手拿起觸手冰涼的香檳瓶，還帶有一點從冰塊中拿出來的寒氣。

他輕輕搖了搖，實在沒什麼好慶祝的啊，兩個混蛋。這瓶酒本該連送來的理由都沒有的，蝙蝠俠來找他並且浪費這瓶酒真是愚蠢的行徑。

沒有水晶杯，他隨便拔掉瓶蓋，就著瓶口大口將酒液吞下。

 


	7. 番外一 Scarlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8066字

火燒火燎般的渴望和需求轉變成痛苦的速度如此地快，一開始還是種隱然浮動彷彿只是試著確認存在的淺淡刺痛，但更快地，一切感官固結成厚繭及硬殼。層層將他的精神包裹覆蓋，意識凝結於針尖小點，而眾多蕪雜的感受中，情緒是能最快失控並將殘餘的東西席捲而去的力量。

但Thomas知道自己不能放任這發生，他在劇烈如雷鳴如擊打的頭痛和聲音中試圖保持安靜，但他其實知道自己已全然無法保證清醒和自控程度。就算他因為痙攣而摩擦到雙手手腕上鐵鍊磨出的傷口，他也依然無法感覺到任何東西，任何外部而來的都不值一提。

渴望正在燒灼。

感受變得蕪雜和零碎，但因為他還醒著，所以他唯一能做的就只是思考，心知已經確實地將自己兩隻手腕分別鎖在他加固過的兩邊床頭柱上（這只需使用一個簡單的繩結和裝置），所以依他目前平躺的狀態根本沒可能自己解開。

至少，他沒可能去傷害任何人，這是個容易明白的選擇。

反正，他就要死了，自己最後能否解開束縛或是能否在這焚燒般的欲火中稍微撫慰一下自己的陰莖，都無所謂了，更何況那些事做了也對緩解他的疼痛沒半分用處。

而一部分Thomas的心神只想著安靜空虛荒涼，任憑一切都尖叫和哀嚎起來，對他來說都無所謂了。

盡量不要去意識疼痛，這對Thomas來說本來很容易，但本能驅使而來的衝動和決意在體內來回反覆，又因為壓抑而轉變成一種兇猛而毫無規律的痛楚，這並不容易忽視。時間被拉長了，Thomas發現自己思考現在是什麼時間的時候越來越多。

時候到了嗎？他永遠不能確定。

等待對永遠來說，是個血濃於水的詞彙。

 

夜梟忽然睜開眼睛，他茫然地望了一會兒天花板，不確定到底是什麼讓他睜開眼睛，然後他看見了站在他床邊的黑影，在這地方他總是只能看到這抹黑影。Thomas想起了自己發情期的某個階段，只要睜開眼睛他總可以看見Bruce的幻影，在他所能見到的地方出現，一切細節栩栩如生；在門邊靜靜站著，在書櫃前翻著書，在房間邊緣望著窗外，所有的角度所有的姿態，或是那雙藍眼睛，他的意識總是學不會遺忘。

但這次他知道這並不是那種幻象，Bruce正穿著蝙蝠俠的戰衣，凝重肅穆地低頭看著他。而Thomas就算在Bruce戴著面罩的時候，仍是可以在腦海中呈現Bruce面具下的表情。

別為你所看見的太過操心了，Bruce。Thomas在心裡說，即便那名字激起的情緒和疼痛對他已經難以負荷，他還是看得見Bruce眼眉中的痛苦和掙扎，如此細微但在他眼中清楚明白。

他的手已經被解開了，只可能是Bruce做的，一個可能的希望出現，所以他試著抬起發痛的右手，伸向Bruce，他幾乎可以確定這是最後一次，所以他把動作盡可能放得緩慢，他想著的是等待，那種被永恆允許的等待，但Bruce僅僅遲疑了一瞬就伸出手來，戴著厚重黑色皮手套的一隻手。

Thomas在發現自己可以輕輕握住那隻手時微笑了，他可以感覺到全身都痛了起來，但他忍不住笑了。他幾乎可以感覺到那手套下Bruce的溫度。

「死吧，放棄你自己，這次由我來賦予你生命。成為我的，你的就是我的，就和我的就是我的一樣。我會擁有你，我會保護你，我會榨乾你每一滴骨血。我是黑夜，我是死亡，但你和我屬於彼此。在此之前，死吧。」

Thomas熟悉蝙蝠俠宣告的語氣，Thomas並不特別在意被他命令，他本來就會將Bruce的要求銘記在心，於此他只是把Bruce的手握得更緊了，像是這樣就能碰觸到他的皮膚，而那點接觸就是他唯一想要的。

但是Bruce在等待答案，因為Thomas從那宣告中感覺到某種必須交換的誓言。

「你從來不需要向任何一切本來就屬於你的東西提出請求，尤其是向我。」Thomas說，他的聲音沙啞而破碎，但他二人都聽得清清楚楚。

Thomas幾乎可以感覺到Bruce因為聽到這回答而百感交集起來，Thomas知道一定又是過於複雜的東西了。其實，這沒有那麼複雜，因為Bruce已經靠近一點點了，幾乎足夠。

「過來。」Thomas請求，並試著將Bruce往自己的方向拉近，他這時候的力量根本無法移動Bruce一星半點，所以他掙扎抬起身體，但他連這樣無法做到，直到這時候Bruce才俯身下來。

那身漆黑的盔甲摸起來冰冷抱起來堅硬，但在抱住那肩膀的時候，Thomas發出了滿足的嘆息，即使他知道他不能再更渴望了。接近的距離讓Thomas發現Bruce正輕微地顫抖，這令Thomas有些擔心，但因為連結讓Thomas覺得那有可能主要是連結增強的緣故。

連結將兩個人的狀態匯聚起來，Thomas發情期的混亂和熱量以及Bruce的壓抑和決心，Thomas可以感覺到那份堅定幾乎帶來某種切割他需求的銳利，他因為這空間而得以喘息。但同時間，他感覺到自己燃燒地更劇烈了，皮膚超乎想像地敏感，他渴求碰觸他誓言的對象。

Thomas伸手解下蝙蝠俠的黑披風，Bruce在床沿坐下，就挨在他身邊，伸手解下了面罩，露出了凌亂的黑髮和藍色眼睛，單是那汗水的氣味就讓Thomas下腹痛得顫抖，無法克制地將臉埋進Bruce的脖子舔舐咬嚙。

「Thomas，」Bruce輕聲警告道，Thomas能察覺Bruce的不耐煩和聲線裡的顫抖，所以稍微鬆開了Bruce。

「求你。」Thomas幾乎抽泣，違逆Bruce的要求無非是抹除他生命的意義，但發情期本能的力道幾乎要將他撕成兩半。

Bruce已經脫下了嵌有金屬的戰鬥手套，以赤裸的雙手撫摸Thomas因為高燒而看起來潮紅發光的臉，手指上的硬繭梭巡那對更加突出的顴骨，Thomas想因為那撫觸透出的傷感和溫柔閉上眼睛，但是他不能將眼神從Bruce那雙瞳孔略微放大而顯得透明的藍色眼珠上移開。

Bruce已經脫下了裝甲，僅僅留下貼身的黑色緊身衣，Thomas沉醉於那混合著皮革和煙硝的Omega信息素，比任何時候都還要純粹的Bruce的氣味，那足夠成為瀕死的Thomas願意以靈魂交換的歸宿。

為此身體無視了壓倒性的疼痛和劇烈的疲乏，他將Bruce捲入懷中。

 

比想像中的還困難，Bruce在破解Thomas的管制裝置後走進房間，Bruce幾乎是用上了全部的意志力才走到Thomas的床邊，想也沒想地就把Thomas手上的鎖鏈解開了，那手腕上的模糊皮肉和血跡簡直令人難以忍受，他Omega的血液告訴他那也是代表了自己生命的鮮血。

在伴侶之間，只有自己的鮮血，就算那是從對方的身上流出。

Bruce完全可以感覺到Thomas身上輻射出的混亂能量，就算Thomas已經將這些壓抑在表面之下，但Bruce還是能從連結裡感覺出那種可以將靈魂撕碎的慾望漩渦，太接近極限了，就算他是一個經歷過許多次發情期的Omega，但離存在和死亡的邊緣如此接近，令人膽寒。

Bruce想叫Thomas，但是整個房間裡的Alpha氣味和死亡逼近的氣息讓他難以開口。大概是他在心裡叫了吧，Thomas在下一秒睜開眼睛，然後望向他，Bruce不會說那是一雙和他相像的眼睛，因為那是即將死去的Alpha凝望他的Omega的眼神，Bruce幾乎為此感到胸口疼痛。

所以在Thomas伸手時，Bruce已無法讓那雙眼睛等待。

就這樣吧，反正他絕不會放任這個人孤獨死去，Thomas只能死在他懷中或是為他而死。

被他懷抱或是懷抱他，Bruce甚至不能確定這到底算不算是一個問題，而即使Thomas虛弱的雙手是隔著衣物、皮革，乃至一切防備來觸碰他，他還是可以感受到有種力量正在將他們拉近。

Bruce想問，究竟為了這份深入骨髓的擁抱，他們要付出什麼代價？但他沒有問，因為當他除下一身堅硬的武器和裝甲，任由Thomas把他全然收入懷中的時候，他倏然明白，Thomas甚至願意支付超乎Thomas自己能負荷的代價。

這是種瘋狂，但Thomas一向喜歡如此決絕，Bruce不禁希望從此之後，Thomas可以只會因為這件事瘋狂。為了這個可能，Bruce伸手抱住Thomas的後背彷彿收束，而呼吸著Thomas的氣味，Bruce恍然察覺他正擁抱一個無條件為他赤裸的靈魂。

Bruce從來沒有讓自己完全沉浸進另一個人的氣味之中，更別說是個Alpha了，但是Thomas似乎有這種力量，他的Alpha信息素除了讓他Omega本能渴望之外，還含有一些特別的無法取代的東西。

Bruce的手指掐緊了Thomas的背，在Thomas的脖頸裡深深呼吸，他無法描述，他可以感覺到了那裡頭有著驅使所有生成及毀滅的衝動，但在這時候卻無法滿溢而出，而是需要他物來填滿，Bruce知道那指的是自己。

因為如此貼近的距離，縱使從連結中傳過來的感知過於微弱， Bruce知道Thomas正因為自己在呼吸他的氣味而發抖，他仔細地觀察Thomas的心跳，急促而不規律，這令人擔心。

「你……」Bruce對上Thomas的眼睛想開口，但卻立刻被Thomas的唇舌堵了回去，Thomas的舌尖飢渴地舔過他的嘴唇，Bruce因為那傳過來的熱度和過量的渴望愛慕之情而倒抽一口氣，舌尖相觸時，Thomas發出了輕微的嗚噎聲，然後急切到像是想將Bruce的舌頭吞下肚子。

Bruce完全不覺得這近乎絕望的饑渴和需索好笑，Thomas的Alpha氣味正在改變，變得具侵略性和外顯，攫取著絕望中出現的一絲希望的微光，一向避開這種狀況的Bruce知道很困難但他依然試著固定Thomas的身體，本能地張開嘴，在自己的呼吸及Thomas濃烈的氣息裡為兩個人多捕捉一點氧氣。

他抓住Thomas後腦和後頸的手指把Thomas的頭髮弄得更亂了，Thomas扯著他緊身衣，幾乎要將指尖陷入他肌肉裡的佔有欲完全無法忽略。

「Tho……Thomas……」Bruce試著在唇舌交纏時叫Thomas的名字，音節因此變得斷續，他用力將Thomas從他身上剝離，Thomas本又想黏過來，Bruce硬是推拒了幾秒，Thomas才勉強稍微恢復神智，但手指還是抓著Bruce的手臂不放，Bruce讓他抓住沒有掙脫。

「抱歉。」Thomas看著他，在昏茫中反射性說，Bruce不禁覺得眼前的Alpha傻得好笑，於是沒理他，扯下了自己身上黑色的緊身衣。每露出一吋皮膚，他都感覺得到眼前Alpha的信息素變得更強烈了。

他才把衣服甩到床下，Thomas就壓了上來，落在他身上的撫摸有點重，已全然無法控制力道，Bruce覺得自己的身體從來沒那麼敏感過，每一分Thomas施加在他身上的力道都像是毒藥，讓他Omega的那部分自己無法控制地開始搜刮空氣，侵占意識。

這多少讓Bruce有點慌張，他不喜歡這個，而且從加強的連結之中，他可以感覺到Thomas的狀況一點都不好，在Thomas的眼中他已經看不見那個和他相像，無比固執的靈魂，Bruce不知該如何伸手去把那個男人從死亡的邊緣和本能的深淵裡拉出來。

「Thomas，和我待在一起。」Bruce試圖說，連結立刻因為他說的話鳴響起來，那股力量短暫地將他的意識化為一片白茫，Bruce差點因為傳過來的劇痛吐了出來，這讓他察覺到事情的嚴重性。

那是Thomas的疼痛，肉體和心靈的壓抑，Bruce知道如果自己想撈取他的伴侶，就必須接受這種疼痛。這是他唯一也必須做的。

Bruce在Thomas急切地撫摸他啃咬他時，也將手掌貼上Thomas的腹肌往上撫摸感受Thomas身體的顫抖，那在發情期壓力之下的心跳微弱且急促，Bruce想Thomas壓制著他的手臂和身體完全是靠著本能無意識地動作，完全無視了他的肉體已經推過極限。

Bruce在心裡呼喚著Thomas的名字，想喚回Thomas的神智，他知道自己遲了太多，此刻Thomas的生命僅僅剩下微弱的火光，而Bruce像是在此時湧進的氧氣，要是太強勁了並不會讓他活下來，而是會撲熄他。

「醒來，」Bruce說，張開了雙腿，抱緊沒有意識的Thomas。掐握和磨蹭在汗水中打滑著，火熱的身軀交纏摩擦，Thomas又低下頭狂亂地舔咬他的乳頭，一切感官逼得Bruce喘氣，而Thomas正毫無保留地緊掐著他呼吸著他的氣味，Bruce在那佔有意味十足的舉動之中掙扎和沉溺。

在此同時，Bruce感覺得到他們氣息混合地越來越緊密。他們肉體本能地貼近，似乎意識也是，Bruce忍耐著自Thomas那方壓迫過來的各種知覺，Bruce知道若是Thomas清醒，他是絕對不會那麼做的，所以Bruce除了忍耐也包容了這個。

Thomas灼熱的手每撫弄他的任何一吋肌膚，Bruce都想呻吟和嘆息，彷彿藉由觸摸和留下痕跡，Alpha就能將所有權刻劃在他身體上，而這些熱度也隨著信息素滲入他內裡，連結越來越清晰，這種感覺令人恐懼又安心。

就算連結逐漸盤根錯節難以割斷，Bruce卻仍知道這些都還不夠，Thomas的意識已經退縮到太深的地方，而他們現在的連結還是不夠緊密和深入，或許Thomas真的不會違逆他的任何命令，但如果聽不見也是毫無用處的。

Bruce掙扎著想，他們需要更強的刺激和證明。

Bruce握住壓在他身上的Thomas的腫脹陰莖，用力地撸動了幾下，Alpha的喉嚨裡發出了低吼，反制的動作更粗暴了，Bruce任Thomas的手指和牙齒在他身上留下痕跡。

「Thomas，你殺不了我的。醒來。」Bruce勉強在Thomas混亂的想法裡說著，他無法確定連結的運作模式，他拉起Thomas的頭親吻他的嘴唇，讓Thomas掠取他吐出的氣息。

「Bruce……」Thomas呢喃，Bruce以為Thomas醒來了，但推開他大腿直接戳進他穴口的手指，讓他猛地閉緊眼睛。

Bruce感覺到口中有血腥味，但舌尖沒有痛感，所以是他咬破了Thomas的舌頭，而Thomas顯然沒有感覺，手指仍然沒有阻礙似地在他體內摳弄，帶出了一股股黏膩的液體，那強烈的感覺讓Bruce只能張開嘴猛烈呼吸，Thomas仍然饑渴地品嘗著他。

對，他早就濕了。在走進這房間之前他先給自己打了Omega的激素，因為他懷疑他長期抑制的Omega身體根本無法及時達到效果，不過感覺實在是太強烈了，Bruce覺得自己的下身也硬得發痛。

明顯地，Thomas還是沒有醒來，而Thomas的身體可能會在交媾的過程中死去，這種猜想讓Bruce毛骨悚然，但是他Omega的部分似乎覺得這很理所當然，依然順從本能要接受最後一次的獻祭。

Thomas正固定著他的大腿，挪動著往下，Bruce想到他到底要做什麼的時候已經來不及了，Thomas灼熱的唇舌舔過他會陰，沿著手指的擴張舔上了他穴口的褶皺，Bruce想因為Thomas完全沒遲疑地啜吸那些充血鮮紅的軟肉而尖叫，他還想狠狠踹開Thomas，但Thomas的手緊扣住他的大腿，手指仍然深埋在他身體裡，讓他沒辦法那麼做。

Bruce一隻手的手指深陷在Thomas的頭髮裡，另一隻手忍不住壓在臉上，他感覺到Omega的本能讓他體內分泌的潤滑因為感官刺激而更加氾濫了，整個房間充滿了他Omega信息素的氣味，Bruce從來沒有放任本能到這種程度過。

Bruce在混亂中聽著Thomas舔舐啜飲的聲音，Alpha渴求將他的Omega吞吃殆盡，而那些液體確實是Omega信息素最濃的部分了，如果不是會傷害他的話，Alpha甚至會撕扯Omega的血肉，Bruce因為那想像激動且渴望。

這不是他的理智會容許的代價，但是對Omega來說卻是的。

Thomas推進兩根手指，舌尖深入那完全潮濕柔軟的內壁時，Bruce幾乎想放棄繼續思索這些究竟有何意義。

Thomas……他反覆呼喚Thomas的名字，Bruce最能意識到的是心跳聲，自己劇烈搏動的心跳聲，還有就算他的意識分崩離析，Thomas的心跳聲也一直傳入他耳中，快速且微弱。

為此Bruce幾乎恐懼地抓緊Thomas，如果Thomas在此死去，連最後的意識都沒有拾回，那是多麼恐怖的狀況。

他們絕對地相像又絕對地不同，Bruce本應放任Thomas死去，但他無法這樣選擇，所以他走進這房間，打算付出犧牲，無論是他的決心和感情，都無法允許失敗。

犧牲，Bruce倏然想起命運對他們都如此殘忍，他們痛苦掙扎，在一切可能都擺在眼前時被迫選擇只有他們才能付出的鉅額代價，拚盡全力去追求某種或許根本不存在的平衡和完美──理想──，但一切一切的發展仍然逼著他們再度選擇、放棄和重新許諾。

這是沒有盡頭的循環。

Bruce掐緊了在此時穿刺進他內裡，深入到近乎絕望的Thomas，他查覺到或許只有對方，才能讓所有付出和失去都不能更對立和公平了。

一向試著掌控自我命運的Thomas，將一切生命交到他手中，而自己即便毫不願意面對，但也知道對於他們來說所有的交換都沒有轉圜餘地。Thomas的愛和其本身一般，太過空虛自毀，但卻向自己提出了過度的要求。在命運正同時朝他們兩人逼近的時候，Thomas選擇了他以往最不可能選擇的。或許他會說他別無選擇。

對，他會說他別無選擇。他們都會那麼說。

這很公平。因為在活著如此絕望的狀況下，Thomas還是將可能寄託在他們可能創造的連接，不是毀滅就是重合，弔詭但是公平。

Bruce親吻Thomas劇烈喘氣的咽喉，呼吸他的氣息。

「Thomas。」Bruce在強烈但不穩定的連結裡說，他在他現在無法理清的混亂情緒和雜亂思緒中試想著對於他們來說可以被稱為誓言的東西。

Thomas那雙閃爍著「我自己也無法相信我竟然可以如此喜歡你」的眼睛在此時閃過他腦海，Bruce抓著Thomas的頭髮，輕輕笑了。

Thomas正無意識地衝撞著他子宮口，那很痛，但對Bruce來說不是可以讓他停止微笑的痛，在疼痛和慾望之中，他傾身靠近Thomas的臉，迎合著每一下衝擊「醒來，Thomas，我和你在一起。」Bruce強烈地想，所有感官忽然凝結了起來，本來只是存在在他們意識之間的連結感覺前所未有的立體，Bruce幾乎窒息了一下，然後他的腦海抓到了一個熟悉至極的東西。

Bruce睜開他不知何時閉上的眼睛，正好看見Thomas對著他睜開了那雙蔚藍的眼睛，那個絕無僅有的靈魂。

「你是我的，竟然要我找那麼久。」Bruce輕聲說，不理會Thomas帶著驚訝的眼神，吻了他。

 

Thomas回過神，發現自己正壓著Bruce而且那雙甜如地獄的嘴唇吻了他時，Thomas頓了一會兒才想起到底發生了什麼事。

「Bruce…」Thomas難得也有不知道怎麼開口的時候，他擔心自己傷害了Bruce，這房間裡信息素濃度如此高，他或許強迫命令了Bruce。

但Bruce舔過他上顎結束了一個吻之後，慵懶地躺進了沾滿了他Alpha氣味的大床裡，他伸展肌肉的動作絞緊了Thomas的陰莖，這畫面和刺激讓Thomas難耐地呻吟，俯身緊貼並抱緊Bruce的身體。

他感覺得到疼痛和體力過度消耗的昏眩，但那份渴求還是沒有褪去，他正狂喜於Bruce溫柔撫摸他的頭髮。

「你醒來就好。」Bruce輕輕說，Thomas正試著在Bruce濕潤的甬道裡輕柔抽動，而Bruce扭動著配合他，這讓Thomas幾乎感到受寵若驚。但他永遠不會問他不該問的問題。

「我有傷到你嗎？」但Thomas實在沒辦法不問這問題，他輕柔舔拭過Bruce身上的咬痕，有些實在太重了，對於他們來說都是些小傷，Bruce可能不希望他大驚小怪。

「沒。」Bruce盯著Thomas舔了舔他紅腫的嘴唇，於是Thomas又吻了他，他們的舌尖在半路上就碰在一起，勢均力敵又恰到好處，喉嚨都發出了滿足的低吟聲。

Thomas感覺到Bruce的腳踝扣緊了他的腰，這讓他忍不住雙手握住了Bruce的腰，用力將慾望送進Bruce體內，為了專注於操幹，只好只好停下接吻，Thomas著迷地看著更深的潮紅染上了Bruce蒼白的皮膚，他吻過所有他可以碰觸到的Bruce的傷疤。

隨著節奏Bruce越來越緊繃，Thomas舔吻著Bruce仰起的脖子線條，Thomas伸手握住Bruce流著前液的陰莖，他不再朝Bruce子宮口衝刺而是專注於讓Bruce能得到足夠的前列腺快感，這並無法完全滿足Alpha的本能，但他不在乎。

Bruce喘息著，胡亂地摸索Thomas的身體，Thomas注意到雖然已經瀕臨高潮，但Bruce的雙眼依然撐著一條細縫看著他。

「我能讓你滿意嗎？Bruce？就算我現在可能沒力氣成結，但還是可以幹你。」Thomas在Bruce耳邊輕聲說，手裡握緊了Bruce的陰莖，手指還撫弄過敏感的馬眼。Bruce惱怒地低吼，然後射了出來，精液噴得Thomas滿手都是。Thomas溫柔地安撫光火的Bruce，讓Bruce在他手臂裡停下顫抖然後漸漸放鬆。

Thomas愉快地舔舐手上的精液，然後把Bruce身上稍微噴濺到的精液也都舔了乾淨，Bruce似乎很想阻止他，但沒說什麼。

「你還沒射？」稍微喘過氣來的Bruce感覺到身體裡的陰莖還硬著，這簡直匪夷所思，Thomas的狀況應該很敏感才對，高潮過依然被填滿的感覺Bruce不適應地輕輕扭動，Thomas立刻抓住他的腰阻止了他。

「快了。」Thomas咬牙切齒，Bruce高潮時從連結傳來的過量快感讓他顫抖，但對他忍耐過久的Alpha本能來說似乎還不夠。

「你會因為高潮死掉嗎？Thomas？」Bruce還有心情笑，但那笑容讓Thomas感到由衷珍惜，他低頭在Bruce的額頭上輕輕一吻，Bruce對這種溫柔呵護的動作輕哼了一下但並無太多不悅。

「我想不會，我親愛的。」Thomas安靜地說，看見Bruce的瞳孔又稍稍放大了。那是釋懷欣慰和一些就算有連結他也無法解釋清楚的情緒。他果然把Bruce逼得夠嗆啊。

彼此彼此。

Thomas讓Bruce稍微側躺過去，換了個讓兩個人比較不費力的姿勢，又深深頂進Bruce的體內，他仔細且慎重地膜拜著Bruce身體的每一吋，並不想因為自己的快感而讓他的Bruce感覺到被支配。Bruce輕聲呻吟，然後睜開眼睛回應Thomas的吻。

Thomas知道發情期最劇烈的部分已經過去了，就在Bruce深入他的靈魂賦予他命令的疼痛時結束，在連結之中，Thomas永遠不會問Bruce究竟是出於何種想法來到這裡。

他們都在這裡，就已足夠。Thomas在Bruce懷中高潮，將精液灌進Bruce緊緻顫抖的體內，而Bruce緊閉著眼，睫毛發顫地吻他時，Thomas想著。

不能更好了。

 

Bruce在Thomas高潮後完全昏睡過去時，稍微抽身而起，他並不在乎大腿間流下的精液，他檢查了Thomas心跳和呼吸，確保他真的只是睡著。遲疑了一秒，他決定不下床了，他抱住Thomas，用不怎麼乾淨但他也不在乎了的被單把兩個人包了起來。

為了這個人他到底可以不在乎多少東西？反正帳可以慢慢算。

Thomas的身體稍微涼了一點，不再是劇烈發情期的高熱，他又摟緊了些，落在Thomas心口上的手指輕輕滑動，他在想得先給這個過度硬撐的Alpha先吊瓶點滴，但他又覺得先暫緩沒關係，他想再抱著他一下子，就幾秒就好。

Bruce感覺到Thomas的手指無意識地握住他的小臂，這讓他疲累地鬆了口氣。

為兩個人調整姿勢，Bruce望向床邊，想到自己上一次站在那裡的情景。

 

Bruce知道Thomas的發情期快到了，所以他來到Thomas的房間，其實他沒有必要來，因為他沒打算做他唯一必須做的。

雖然發情期還沒到，但Thomas正發著低燒頗不安穩地睡著，第四次沒有抑制劑的發情期顯然在既定的死亡之前都不會讓人好過。

Bruce凝視著Thomas的睡顏，他想知道在這樣沒有希望的睡眠裡，Thomas的惡夢是否會與他的相似。

他只是朝床沿又靠近了一點點而已，Thomas的手就忽然揚起，想抓住入侵者，Bruce躲過了，然後敏捷地抓住了那隻手。

Thomas已經睜開眼睛看著他「Bruce。」他的聲音竟聽起來有點抱歉，因為他並沒有想傷害自己的意思。

Bruce沒有說話，但也沒有放開Thomas的手。

Thomas似乎沒有注意到時間的流逝，看起來還有點睡意，然後淡淡微笑了，像是對夢中之人說話般低聲開口。

「Bruce很溫柔，知道絕對不可以被我抓住，因為他明白我一旦抓住就絕對不會放開手了。」Thomas的聲音越發低沉柔和，然後又睡著了。

Bruce當然知道那是什麼意思，他當然知道。

他們都不會放開抓在手中的任何東西。

 

 


	8. 番外二 Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas的休養期，和Damian的談話。  
> Bruce決定非得讓Thomas看清楚事態嚴重不可。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.7萬字。

 

Thomas的病況時好時壞。

Bruce不知道這是否能被稱之為疾病，在那次確認唯有他能夠阻止Thomas靈魂進入爐心，或是說激起Thomas哪怕一點點生之渴望的交合之後，Thomas的生命徵象基本上平穩了下來。

但也只是如此。

Thomas的體力恢復得非常緩慢，有時候甚至會陷入近乎昏迷的狀態，Bruce對於自己偶爾會忽然感受到某種全然黑暗寂靜而緊張。

但Thomas醒來時永遠都不會說發生了什麼事，像是他的確什麼事都沒發生一樣。

Bruce無法直接問他，因為他知道Thomas絕不會回答，而他還不敢以他們虛弱的連結去尋找答案。

漸漸，Bruce發現自己習慣在Thomas睡著時來到Thomas的房間，在他靜靜坐在似乎對一切一無所覺的Thomas身邊的時候，他們之間的聯繫因為距離的接近而清晰，那片黑暗似乎不會到來。

我的Alpha啊，你還將你的苦痛認為是你自己的專屬嗎？

Bruce伸手輕輕拂過Thomas睡夢中依然緊皺的眉頭，Thomas依然沒有驚醒，所以Bruce沒有停下梭巡，指尖滑過了和他一模一樣的顴骨和臉頰，越過硬朗的下巴線條直至脖頸，他的審視也越來越接近，幾乎要將呼吸噴在那蒼白肌膚上。

我睡著時是否也是如此？Bruce只是自問，因為他知道他現在沒有答案。

 

某天，在一個特別平穩的睡眠中醒來時，Thomas逐漸甦醒的知覺告訴他正有人在保護著他，溫暖和安全驅逐開如影隨形的噩夢或是如履薄冰的空虛，Thomas覺得陌生。

然後他慢慢醒了過來，感覺到有人在他身後將他攬在懷中，這現實幾乎令他一瞬間覺得毛骨悚然，然後他意識到這只有可能是Bruce，搭在他腰上的手臂強壯厚實，手甚至輕輕握住他的手腕。

Thomas僵了一會兒，完全不敢移動，他試著放鬆下來裝作沒事發生，Bruce的呼吸棲在他脖頸後方，正在睡眠。

Bruce似乎快醒了。

Thomas感覺到腦海有個角落閃動著微光般的東西，像是瞬間的思緒和感知，有些模糊但迥異他所感覺過的任何事物，就像是Bruce的甦醒在他們的連接裡閃動。

Thomas幾乎摒住呼吸，兩人幾乎像是纏繞在一起的手臂稍微動了一下，Thomas發現自己在這種狀況下實在沒辦法移動分毫或放鬆下來。

Omega的氣味、Bruce的氣味環繞著他，他可以感覺到Bruce確實是醒了，而Bruce當然也不會不知道他早已經醒來的事實。

它們在連結裡感覺起來如此清晰，以致他們都無法以他們都還半夢半醒來自我欺騙。

就算是背對著Bruce，但如此之近，Thomas完全可以感受到Bruce的目光膠著在他後頸上，如針刺火燎般無法忽略，但他無法想像Bruce是用什麼表情甚至是什麼想法盯著他看。

Thomas無法理解Bruce究竟在盤算什麼，考慮何物，這分明是個尷尬的狀況，Thomas完全不知道是什麼造就這局面。

然後，Bruce握住他手腕的手收緊了，Thomas覺得自己應該能夠了解這命令的含義。

所以他慢慢地轉身，肩膀擠過Bruce的胸膛，即便如此，Bruce拉緊他手的力道還是不容他稍微拉開任何一點點距離。

Thomas對上了Bruce的眼睛。-

 

Bruce靜靜地看著他，藍眼睛裡毫無波瀾，Thomas覺得自己彷彿被一對高原上的雙子湖泊所禁錮其中，放眼一切澄澈湛藍且無所遮掩。

唯一讓Thomas沒陷入慌張的原因是Bruce傳來的氣息完全是節制和平穩的，可能有點壓抑，但不帶半點銳利和壓迫感。

他想說些什麼來打破這種狀況，Thomas並不希望Bruce發現他的緊張，但他的舌頭在那眼神前就像打結一樣，更何況他感覺得到Bruce並沒有期望他說些什麼。

Thomas只好就這麼凝視著Bruce，他甚至不敢深深呼吸Bruce的氣息，但他們離得太近。他希望肺裡能灌滿Bruce那富有生命，同時也能讓他燃燒的氣味。

他幾乎要伸手，他幾乎要深呼吸，但他絕不想冒犯Bruce。

他們的凝視似乎很長久又似乎轉瞬即逝，Bruce率先動了起來，起身錯開了兩人的視線，Thomas因為忽然竄進他們之間的冷空氣而感到鬆了口氣以及失落，他無法遏止這些糾纏在一起的感觸傳達出去，這讓他對自己感到生氣，哪怕只不過晃眼瞬間。

這時已經下床的Bruce又再度低頭看向Thomas，Thomas不知為何覺得Bruce其實很是困惑又無奈，Bruce的手掌心伸來輕輕貼上他的臉頰，那看似不以為意的慰藉手勢讓Thomas震驚又覺得溫暖，Bruce已經抽開了手。

他們沒說上一句話一個詞，Bruce披上睡袍，然後離開了。

Thomas不能明瞭Bruce的打算，只能自己小心地平穩下心緒，試圖不影響到連結，若不觸碰，那就不會傷害，Thomas想。他思考著是否自己做了任何讓Bruce覺得必須付出的事，Bruce從來沒有義務幫助他甚至陪伴他的。

或許，自己的確是以Alpha的天性和執拗從Bruce那裡得到了救助或是包容，他們互換了近乎永遠的盟約……但這個，Bruce沉默溫柔，近乎無所求的懷抱不是他曾想像能得到的。

Thomas蜷進被單裡，直到十分鐘後Alfred送來早餐，老管家在仔細檢視過他之後，似乎流露出了一點愉悅的氣息，很是認真地請求他可以趁著有些微陽光的早晨起床走動。

Thomas感謝他的關心，同時他也明白這個家裡並不需要一個虛弱的人。或許，這棟大宅的主人並不喜歡一個強大的Alpha，但也不容許存在一個事事需要別人照顧的柔弱之人。

Thomas下了床，聽了Alfred的建議去花園散步，他沒有花很多時間，只是望了望噴水池，沿著被精心照料的花園繞兩圈，又回到了室內。

他撿起那些在不堪發情負荷時才終止的研究和閱讀進度，清理掉了一些現在已覺得不重要的部分。不過是兩個禮拜之間，有些事情已經不會一樣了。

他沒有再度埋首工作，生理狀況似乎不太允許，集中精神超過一段時間依然會讓他覺得沉重和疼痛，他沒那麼無知到覺察不出發情期給他的傷害是無法估計的。他考慮要不要想辦法弄到他的生理數據，或許能稍微估算一下這種令人厭煩的休養期或是說效率大減的時間要持續多久。

畢竟睡眠時有人爬上床還察覺不到實在是有些驚恐……或者說可惜了。

想了想，他留了訊息給Tim。

晚餐時間快到的時候，他去廚房幫了一會兒Alfred的忙。

「您看起來有些累。」Alfred在Thomas小心地洗刷使用過的料理用具時說。

「沒事的。」Thomas對老管家微笑，但從老人的眼睛裡可以看出他並沒有被說服。

Thomas用完餐就被Alfred趕上床。在Alfred的注視下，他慢騰騰地挪到枕頭上躺好。

「您需要多休息點。」Alfred說。

「我可以要求一個睡前故事嗎？現在實在太早了。」Thomas只是開個玩笑，但Alfred的神色中除了有些吃驚的溫柔笑意之外，還有Thomas不知道該不該說是憂傷的嚴肅，所以他閉上嘴，看著老人在他床邊坐了下來。

Alfred沉默了一會兒「我知道您應該不是真的想聽故事。」Thomas沒有承認也沒有否認。

「好好睡吧，晚點Bruce老爺會來看你的，他這幾天每天都那麼做，今天大概也不會意外。」Alfred沉靜地看著躺在床上的Thomas。

那篤定的眼神和宣告的內容讓Thomas實在放鬆不下來，也很難說是否真的開心。

果然不可以隨便對Alfred開玩笑啊「晚安，Alfred。」他在Alfred結束凝視站起身來時僵硬地說。

Alfred點點頭「晚安Thomas老爺。」他離開房間時也熄掉了所有光。

Thomas側過身將蠶絲被單拉高直至耳朵，選了個覺得安全的姿勢躺下，在黑暗中他看著房門方向一會兒，然後告誡自己必須就此閉上眼睛。

來就來吧，不管是Bruce或是他的Omega，本來就允許做任何事。

黑暗總是同時令人覺得安全又危險，吸納了所有色彩和事物，保護了一切，但未知也躲藏其中。Thomas調勻呼吸，靜靜專注於自身內裡的黑暗和斑駁光幻視，直到他感受到腦海裡有一束小小的柔和微光擴散開來。他棄守了肉體的呼吸和知覺，蜷縮起來。

 

Thomas覺得這狀態沒有過很久，但是夢境裡忽然滲進了不和諧音，清脆帶著震動的鳴響，悅耳但卻戳穿了他的寧靜，他覺得不舒服並且警醒，是金屬的聲音，冰冷、精雕細琢、激烈。

他覺得頭很重，無法順利呼吸，這感覺不會是Bruce，比較像是……

Damian。他睜開眼睛。

黑暗中他只能看見武士刀那長而冰涼的光，閃得他眼睛和頭都更痛了。他皺緊眉頭，試著看清那孩子的身影，過了幾秒他的眼睛捕捉到那黃色的披風，還有嵌在那黑色多米諾面具中的死白反光鏡在黑暗中明晃晃的亮點。

「Damian？」他說出這個不請自來的孩子的名字，但沒有得到回應。他摸索著打開床邊的燈，不過才這點移動，還是為他帶來暈眩感，頭快要掉下來的感覺可不好受，顯然這時候他的大腦無法很快地醒過來。連思考都覺得乏力的感覺令人心驚。

他感覺得到帶著武器的Damian正目光灼灼地看著他，在這種狀況下他竟撿不回一半力氣來應付實在很難說不危險。這可是Wayne家的Alpha，Bruce的子嗣。

Thomas想逼自己快點適應光線，他轉頭看向Damiam，這下有了光，他肯定羅賓幾乎是全副武裝了。

Thomas不確定時間「夜巡結束了嗎？還是這房間在你夜巡的路線上？」他輕聲說，他不想生氣也不想太過嚴肅，即便他覺得非常不舒服。

刀口降下了吋許，Thomas能判斷出這是防備稍微降低的暗示，通常意即允許一段對話的開始或是新的手段，夜梟默默希望別是太過驚天動地的事情就是了。

「依你的狀況來說，你醒得算快了。」Damian的語氣一貫地趾高氣揚近乎跋扈。

Thomas知道這孩子在暗諷自己的狀態堪憂，確實如果Damian剛剛真想殺他，那他大概都還沒意識到就死透了。但他既然醒了，這就不是那麼容易的事情了。

「你的意思是說你手下留情了嗎？」Thomas說，這挑釁的語句無疑會激怒Damian，羅賓瞬間揚起了刀砍了過來。

Thomas直起身，將Alpha信息素和威壓推了過去，就算是訓練有素的Damian也承受不住距離如此近的氣場壓迫，手僵住了一瞬間，這也足夠Thomas伸手把刀從Damian手裡搶過來了。

Thomas拿著它指著狂怒的Damian，在Damian掏出下一樣武器之前，他靜靜地說：「被用Alpha信息素壓制感覺很討厭對吧？」

他看見Damian握緊拳頭，是啊，對這孩子來說，Alpha身分是種隱痛，被他用Alpha信息素壓制堪稱是奇恥大辱。

Damian討厭他是一個可以和他摯愛的父親連結的Alpha，一個並非親生Alpha的外來者及侵奪者，敵人以及壓迫。

這樣的想法合情合理，畢竟對於這個亞性別繁殖系統主導的社會中，孕育自己的Omega對於一個還未完全長大成人的孩子來說，是獨一無二的重要存在，是一切安全感的來源，血與血的呼應。

而且Damian幾乎確認將會成為一個Alpha，不管是從他的行為模式或是出身來看，他是個Alpha的機率都很高。

對信息素敏感的強大Alpha和Omega有時可以判斷兒童的亞性別傾向，只是基於尊重沒有人會直接在性別顯現之前就公然評斷此事，而這孩子的親生Alpha對自己兒子將會是個Alpha的判斷更是沒有遮掩過，生育他的Omega雖然不說出口但也從引導兒子的方式上看出端倪。Thomas雖不想承認，但也覺得這是沒有什麼差錯的判斷。

這意味著Damian對他所重視的Omega會有高於常人的保護欲和獨佔欲，更加上他並不僅僅是個年紀尚幼的未顯現Alpha而已。

這並不是個簡單的家庭，Thomas盯著Damian。

沒有標記、靠著短暫微弱連結而受孕生下的孩子，由Alpha撫養到十歲才送回一無所知的Omega身邊。這樣生下的孩子雖然是Bruce的孩子，但也是種痛苦的證明。如果讓Thomas見到那個Alpha女性，Thomas有上百種把她輾至碎片化為飛灰的方法。

Bruce大概受了Talia吸引，只是未到可以與之標記的地步，懷孕機率雖然極低但並非強迫而來，但欺騙一個早產虛弱的Omega剛生下的孩子已經死了並且帶走嬰兒十年的行為，簡直……

Thomas想著，他可以接受Bruce的孩子，但讓Bruce痛苦的人事物可就沒有那麼好說話。

作為一個Alpha，會把受到重要Omega的關切或是掌控Omega當作是種自身價值的肯定，但Damian的彆扭方式讓Thomas覺得該是講清楚的時候了。

被用殺氣驚醒不是什麼太過麻煩的事，但這件事必然會沿著連結影響到Bruce那邊，他可不想Bruce因為家裡兩個Alpha的紛爭而在重要甚或危險的事物前分心。

「你不是這個家的Alpha，你膽敢那麼做。」Damian質問。釋放信息素是種示威，就算是對信息素不敏銳的未顯現性別者或是Beta，還是能感受到壓力，而Thomas剛剛那一下無疑是非常高強度的。

「你現在也還不是。」Thomas指出。

Thomas看到了Damian氣得微微發抖的樣子，但他也判斷出他們沒有時間在這裡大打出手，更何況光是眼下這狀況，這裡的主人就不會坐視不管。

「你以為你可以成為父親的Alpha嗎？他不需要你。」Damiam尖銳地說。

「那你呢？你或許是以羅賓的身分作為他的夥伴，但你並非是他的Alpha……」Thomas的話被Damian猛地打斷。

「我將會是！我流著他的血！而你沒有任何權利！」Damian低咆，像是個絕不允許僭越的Alpha那樣。

Thomas冷笑「你想要什麼權利？宣稱他屬於你？還是屬於你的親生Alpha？或許你是流著他的血沒錯，但你以為你還剩下什麼資格？」

Damian臉色發白「我和我母親不一樣！」

Thomas覺得自制力有些減弱，他的Alpha本能在心中狂笑和叫囂，Alpha全都一樣，哪會有什麼不同？

「我永遠都無法如此宣稱，而你一出生就注定可以宣稱他是你的Omega，還真是容易啊。」Thomas無法壓下內心的怒意和苦澀，但口吻還是冰寒刺骨。

「你！」Damian還想繼續爭辯。

「都住口。」黑暗中一道聲音傳出，蝙蝠俠走了出來。

Thomas苦笑了一下。

「父親！」Damian想解釋，但Bruce盯著他的眼神讓他縮了回去。

「到此為止，把刀還給Damian。」Bruce命令。

Thomas立刻照辦，Damian緊握著刀跑出房間。

Thomas可以感受到只剩下他們兩人的房間裡，那從Bruce身上傳來的沉重壓力，指著他而來。他思考著剛才自己真的已經失控到Bruce來到房間內都沒有察覺嗎？

「你不該用武器威脅我的孩子。」Bruce對著Thomas沉默了一會兒才開口。

「我很抱歉。」Thomas知道Bruce在生氣，所以他沒有多說更多，他能說什麼呢？在他說出了那麼多不該說的話之後？就算Damian有獨佔心理那又如何？他沒有資格指責一個已經被他的父親所接受的孩子。

「我必須和你談談。」Bruce這麼說，卻走了出去，留著Thomas等待。

Thomas倒進床裡，他必須等著，就算覺得心煩意亂和痛楚。

 

Bruce很擅長等待，這不過就只是自我克制的其中一種面向而已。他習於觀察，尤其是那種需要漫長時間的評估和測試。也深刻明白這時間的耗費不僅是屬於他所觀察的對象也是屬於他自己。

他永遠都無法肯定地宣稱對人類的分析已經足夠，更何況是對Thomas的估量，注視著他，也像是注視著自己一樣。

蝙蝠俠在思索早晨時Thomas轉過來看著他的表情是怎麼回事。

那夜Thomas睡得特別沉，坐他床邊的Bruce感覺得到。在那個在他們醒來的時候都裝作不存在的連結裡，Thomas的夢感覺起來深沉黑甜，好像可以在心中掂量Thomas靈魂的重量。

那靈魂對他來說如此沉重，讓他不能想像貿然鬆手，像是一旦落下就不再重來；但卻也如此輕盈，像是即將逸散進他賴以維生的空氣，發散為他從沒在任何地方見過的閃耀光點。

那連結抓住他的力道和感觸讓他不願移動更加不願離去，他幾乎可以確定要是他就這樣視而不見然後走開，這樣的平靜和休憩就會被打破，他不能容忍自己是造就這狀況的那個人。

Bruce想自己大概可以一大早就起身離去不會被發現。但，被發現又如何呢？他在Thomas身邊躺下來，閉上眼睛，那連結中傳來的令人眷戀力量幾乎將他包圍，最後，他放手了，帶著他自己都沒察覺的一絲欣然。

Thomas應該也感受到一樣的東西，Bruce可以確定，但是在瞬間按下被發現自己睡在Thomas床上的尷尬之後，他發覺Thomas看向他的眼神裡，夾雜了太多困惑，困惑於他們之間的狀態，甚至困惑於他們感受到的事物。

Bruce無法解釋，也無法為Thomas決定，他甚至不確定Thomas的疑問在哪裡，這對從沒放棄觀察及分析Thomas的Bruce來說，是件很難說不感到打擊和痛心的事。

Bruce忍不住想到，自己是否誤會了什麼？或許從一開始夜梟的整個求愛就是個測試或實驗？他窒息般想了這念頭幾秒。

這不可能，他對自己說。

Bruce知道Thomas的思緒又縮回防禦之中了，又開始了他們都假裝連結不存在的新的一天，他在心中最後一次拂過了Thomas那剛剛流露出近乎讓人感到心痛情緒的心靈。至少，他可以確定Thomas的生理狀況越來越好了，精神也在恢復，他無法不為此感到欣慰，就算這些都意味著Thomas也越來越能掩飾他自己。這有點麻煩，畢竟沒有人能做到在他眼前有任何隱瞞，他也從來不允許。

Bruce知道自從他救起Thomas那天之後，所有人似乎都對他們的關係有種不言自明的洞悉。為此Bruce還不知道該如何處理，所以他沉默，即便他幾乎夜夜出入Thomas房間的行動在他們看來可說坐實了一切。

他還不想去澄清它，全世界一直以來都當他是個Beta，而他的家人暫時以為他是個被標記的Omega想來也不會有什麼大問題……或許，至少是他還能解決的問題。

他十分確定Alfred會好好照顧Thomas，而且他們兩人也該耐心等到情況允許重行提問的時候。他目前僅能小心地把可能觸及到他們之間聯繫的想法和情緒藏了起來，不管是他還是Thomas，越是接近越是會影響他們的決定。

他們都不是能夠忍耐干預的人。

Bruce覺得這應該是個可以接受也必須接受的安排，他們都需要時間，他需要安排一切，而Thomas需要調整狀態。

但今晚蝙蝠俠在市內進行例行性的情資蒐集的時候，感覺到了一絲不對勁，並非來自他的環境或是手上的工作，而是更針對他但又隱秘的東西。

Bruce瞬間覺得自己是否做了錯誤的決定。

本應該封鎖穩妥，不露端倪的Thomas情緒傳遞了過來，那裂隙張開的瞬間太過突然所以感覺強烈，他用了十二萬分的自制力才沒讓自己的身體猛地轉向大宅的方向。

他先感覺到的是強烈的恐慌，他立刻認出那被惡夢驚擾而起的、可能連到底是什麼情景或想法都記不清，卻殘留在每一下肌肉的震顫裡的恐慌，讓人心底發寒。但這不是最讓他在意的部分。

被那恐慌擊穿的情感和思緒之中，他感受了對方所感受到的東西，清晰地像是正在他眼前展現，即便短暫即便細微，Bruce認出來那是殺意和憎恨，而且是Thomas自身和Thomas感受到的全都混合在一起。

Bruce當然明白，人的感情根本沒有百分之百只屬於自己的部分，來源於他人、受影響於他人、繼承於他人，增生、渲染擴展到自己根本無法掌握的範圍後，依然反諸己身。

Bruce立刻動身回家。

Bruce靜靜地沉澱自己，這時候他不會允許自己的情緒加入那團憎恨、困惑和占有欲之中。只是沉默地觀察著從連結中傳來的訊息，因為Thomas很快地回復自制，他所能知道的幾乎很快地被消滅得無影無蹤。

至少知道沒有發生太多肢體衝突，Bruce是鬆口氣的，但依然無法阻止他把引擎驅策到速度極限。

Damian，他的孩子，本以為不可能會有、又曾以為已然失去的孩子。Bruce在那個十歲男孩不可一世地出現在他眼前的時候就已經明白，有些事並不容許被忽略。可能被隱藏可能被欺騙，但絕不會被否定，然後就此淡出生命。

Bruce甚至因為這孩子的眉目神情與自己如此相像而心驚，他經年累月地忍受著命運、挑戰著安排，不能容忍任何孩子在眼前遭受傷害，更何況這是個如同他自己般的孩子。是啊，這男孩還確確實實是他自身，他的骨與血。來自於他，被他深愛，也反映著他、侵蝕著他，一個理應更加嶄新的靈魂。

就算得知了他們的亞性別並不相同，也無法扭轉Bruce的想法。一個年幼的未顯現Alpha和離開他的生身Omega，Bruce無力想像自己正身陷此等情境。

他不可能成為一個和他母親一樣，柔和、充滿愛意，似乎永不遺忘自己的孩子的Omega。Bruce永遠不可能那麼好，甚至他一開始就沒有得到機會。

因為如此，在父子初次見面之時，Bruce有一瞬間恨上了Talia。在那時候他早以為自己不會為了性別問題恨任何人，至少不會是那麼強烈的字彙。但他因為衝擊而來的錯愕和失而復得的心痛而恨了。

Talia不是他的Alpha，但Damian是他的孩子，這憎恨的理由難道還不足夠？

……或許他唯一不能動搖的，就是他恨著自己。

Damian和他之間一直維持著一個微妙的距離，不缺少尊重和保護，但他們確實難以形成親子間的聯繫。Bruce猜想，Damian一定以為生他的Omega恨他，就算不是真的恨著他，也是恨著他血緣上的Alpha，對於一個敏銳的孩子，這種恨和阻隔即已足夠。

Bruce感覺苦澀，他的孩子竟認為他恨他，而他竟無法讓他們都完全放棄這種想法。過去發生的事早已清楚明瞭，但對於他們來說，這種裂痕還難以彌補。

 

他匆匆趕往Thomas的房間，然後聽見了房內兩個人的最後幾句爭執。並不多，但也夠了。

Thomas竟然不明白。

那他們又是怎麼走到這一步的呢？Thomas前來，以自己的死亡和承諾為手段達成了一個讓他接受被標記被附屬的目標嗎？

Thomas並不想要更多了嗎？任何關係終究只是忍受和等待最後到來？所以，除了信息素和肉體依賴以外的連結都是種錯誤？

他本不該成為Thomas精神聯繫的另一方？因為Thomas從來不是真的想做到，只是接受了而已。

他們都表現得只是如此。

有多少真實？有多少謊言？有多少隨波逐流？

Bruce不確定自己該從何談起，至少他記得先讓Damian離開，並讓Thomas等待，他們都得想想。

將當天所得的資訊略作紀錄之後，他卸下裝備，往Thomas房間而去時已經過去了四十分鐘，剛過午夜，他快步但寂靜無聲。

要走上往Thomas房間樓層的樓梯之時，Bruce停了下來。暗處正有人在觀看。

「Damian，」Bruce想問為什麼你還沒有去休息，但最後他沒有問出口「你要說什麼？」

黑暗中的少年似乎揀選了最簡潔的那句來當作開頭「父親，我阻礙了你嗎？」Damian這麼問。

為此Bruce沉默了幾秒，最後朝Damian伸手「過來。」他只能那麼說，他不希望他的孩子在和他說話時還必須隱身在黑暗之中，就算是這樣的話題。

Damian挪了出來，然後大步走向Bruce，抬頭看著他。

Damian已經換下了裝備，穿著深灰色的家居服，但在他眼中依然是那隻有著藍色眼睛的鮮亮鳥兒。

「你從來不是我的阻礙，Damian，從來不是。」Bruce回答了Damian的問題，雖然那雙眼睛清楚地寫明了他並不相信，Bruce覺得那看起來就像他自己也不相信。

Bruce並不擅長為此解釋，他能解釋什麼呢？

「我們必須選擇，Damian，但選擇不代表一切。」Bruce說，然後單膝跪了下來，抬頭讓Damian看清楚他的眼睛。Bruce不知道這聰慧的孩子可以看到什麼，或許他能看到Bruce並沒有打算讓自己流露出的東西。

Damian在Bruce跪下時稍稍有些不適，顯然是很不習慣他所尊敬的父親放下了姿態，但他還是不讓自己逃避Bruce的目光。

「我並沒有要求您給我過多的關注。」Damian辯解。

Bruce沒忍住輕笑，這幾乎讓Damian臉紅了，Bruce立刻收斂起表情嚴肅地點點頭。

「你以為我選擇了Thomas……」

「若那是您的意願，我不會有任何『以為』。」Damian的反駁打斷了Bruce，他立刻意識到自己的冒犯而噤聲，倔強地抿著嘴看著Bruce，似乎在等待斥責和訓話。

Bruce當然知道Damian的意思「沒有選擇可以被比較，這次是Thomas。而我希望你相信，我如果我曾有過選擇，我會因為你而考慮。」

Damian的眼神前所未有地像極了一個Alpha，渴望著獲得證明，等待著能夠付出。

「我知道我無法要求你不為我擔心，打從一開始你就沒有得到該從Omega那裡得到的關懷。而我還必須向你要求更多，現在，你必須相信我沒有放任我自己被掌控。」Bruce艱難地看著自己孩子的眼睛說。

「父親，我知道你沒有。」Damian又幾乎打斷了他，Damian伸出了一隻手，手指掐住Bruce的肩膀。

Bruce再度點了點頭，站起身，錯開了兩個人的目光。

「去休息吧。」他囑咐道。

在Bruce舉步走開時，Damian忽然開口，聲音有些小「我很抱歉，我不該……」

Bruce直接打斷了他對於今晚舉動的道歉「夠了，休息吧。」

Damian站在原地看著Bruce登上樓梯，當Bruce要走上最後一階的時候，他稍微轉回頭，留下了一句話作為晚安。

「對我孩子的關注永遠不會過多，Damian。」

 

Bruce在回到Thomas房間時感到疲憊，如果情緒可以被完全掏空的話，他多麼希望也能將他的憤怒也刮除乾淨。他做的永遠不夠，更別說能做的永遠都那麼少，他必須……

他看見Thomas正俯臥在床上，大半身軀淹沒在被褥的陰影之中，整個房間只有床頭桌上的微弱黃光。那絕不是個能睡著的舒服姿勢，Bruce可以看見Thomas的呼吸在那背脊上下起伏，Bruce很確定Thomas並未睡著。

Thomas在等待他，當然也察覺到他已回到這房間，只是Bruce不確定Thomas在想什麼，他感覺到Thomas那邊傳來壓抑，安靜到近乎陰暗的思緒。

疑問，還有罪咎。

Bruce朝大床走近，Thomas在這時微弱地移動了，但僅僅將臉轉了過來，Bruce只能看見Thomas的一隻眼睛望向他，Thomas依然有點費力似地深深呼吸著。然後，同一側的右手也朝他移了過來，手心朝上，那祈求的氣息Bruce不會認錯。

Bruce的身體忽然為此泛起一股衝動，他瞬間想像了自己跪倒在Thomas的床邊，將臉頰貼在那掌心的場景。沒有臣服的意味，只是那似乎是他們被允許最接近的距離，Bruce想仔細看清楚這男人，但他知道即使距離拉近，他看見的可能都不是對方而只是他自己。

所以他只是慢慢地挪到Thomas床邊，然後坐下，控制著距離，但依然緊盯著Thomas。

Bruce開口：「你不該那麼做。」挑釁威脅Damian，我的孩子，這對於一個父親或是一名Omega來說都是不可接受的。

「我很抱歉。」Thomas又說了一次。

如果Thomas只說了這句話，Bruce覺得自己幾乎可以就此放過這話題，但Thomas並沒有。

「無論他的Alpha和Omega是誰，或是怎麼出生的，他都是你的孩子。」Thomas輕描淡寫地說。

怒意在Bruce血管中灼燒，他別過臉不看Thomas。

「我倒希望你自己有這種資格上的自覺。」Bruce冷冷地說。

Thomas爬了起來，靠近了Bruce，距離的拉近讓盛怒的Bruce僵硬了起來，他不想更加靠近Thomas但也無法遠離他，他感覺得到Thomas正注視著他。

「我知道你不想談這話題，但你生氣還有其他原因。」Thomas低沉的聲音特別迷惑人，這讓Bruce煩心。更何況他感覺得到連結的另一端傳來令人安心的氣息，但像是陷阱又像是謎團，從Thomas那裡感到這種勸誘，讓他理智上覺得危險。

「你到底想要什麼？」從我這裡，不是標記也不是連結。他轉向Thomas，正好迎上Thomas朝他伸過來的手，在Thomas碰觸到他之前，他反抓住那隻手往下扣，毫無反抗的Thomas摔回床上，又是俯臥的姿勢。

Thomas連動動手指的掙扎都沒有，只是微笑看著壓在他身上的Bruce。

Thomas沉默了一下子「沒什麼。」

Bruce感覺全身冰冷，思緒幾乎停了下來，他無法為那瞬間侵蝕他身體和思緒的心痛命名，他不可思議地盯著Thomas。

沒為了什麼，就可以讓一個Alpha寧願放棄自己的生命？在另一個Omega面前下跪？被囚禁被束縛？

那為什麼他是那個Omega呢？Thomas說他並不需要任何東西，那為什麼非得是他是最終不被需要的那個？他非得是為他帶來痛苦的那個？

Bruce抽回手，很快地站起，退離Thomas，他想離地越遠越好，但在他跳下床鋪時，Thomas也彈了起來，在Bruce退後的時候想抓住Bruce。

Bruce立刻回擊，兩個人很快地交手了幾招，對他們來說要使出對方沒有預想到的套路是不可能的。最後，Bruce伸手卡住Thomas咽喉，兩個人同時停下了。

「住手。」

Thomas沒有說話，垂下手。

「回答我。」Bruce命令，Thomas順服地等待問題，他們都感覺到他們之間的連結在此刻特別清晰，在一方想從另一方那裡得到答案的時候，這種連結總是保證了問題會得到解答。

Bruce像是疼痛般鬆開手指，他一直知道Thomas的誠實在他眼前可以說是絕對的，但不代表他會言無不盡，也不代表他說出來的話會是他想知道的。

Thomas在Bruce冷靜下來時又退回床邊坐下「我不覺得我有什麼是你想要的，需要的大概是有，Bruce。你覺得呢？」

Bruce正在思索，什麼對於Thomas來說是需要，又有什麼是想要呢？Thomas根本沒有那些東西。

「那只是你覺得而已，Thomas。」Bruce說「你從不需要任何東西，甚至也不想要。你也無法知道我需要什麼或想要什麼。」

Thomas停頓了一下「或許吧，或許。」他拉動一邊嘴角，是啊他本是如此，無謂、空無，他只是為了Bruce有了一些例外，但例外從來不是通用的。

Bruce盯著Thomas，最終又再度緩緩走向Thomas「你曾經說，你沒有得知你的Bruce是什麼性別的機會。姑且不論他的早夭，若他是個Omega，你是個Alpha，你會怎麼想？你會怎麼做？」

Bruce又再次觸及Thomas，這次是肩膀和脖子交界的肌膚，是個確認存在的觸碰。

Thomas覺得Bruce會問這問題很是詭異，Bruce不該關心他在想什麼的，這不像是他們會做的，但Thomas不能否認的正是就算他不願意，他們彼此之間確實要求了不該要求的，他無從隱瞞Bruce的事。

「那又如何呢？我將會為了他保護全世界，或是毀滅世界也可以，僅為了他免受傷害。我不會成為他的Alpha，但就算是他的伴侶也不會比我更愛他……但這些究竟毫無意義。」來自異世界的夜梟那麼說。

Bruce看著Thomas「我呢？我是一個對照組嗎？」

Thomas聽見那詞彙時，那藍眼瞬間閃爍光輝，他抬頭緊盯Bruce，像是他眼前的一切都不可思議和瘋狂。

「啊啊，Bruce，你，這個你，」Thomas呢喃著說，接下來的話語倒是無從質問似的理所當然口氣「而你，Bruce，在屬於我的一切都不存在的此處，而你又將我們所見的一切劃歸己有的存在，甚至連我也是你的責任的時候，我唯一能做的就是成為你的，你的Alpha，因為沒有人配得上保護你，只有你的伴侶是唯一例外。我，只是做了唯一一種選擇而已。」

Bruce低聲說，像是問著他自己：「你或許可以如此抽換，但我並沒有這樣抽換的餘地。我沒有兄弟，我為何要答應你的執念？」

Thomas回答：「你見不得我死，更何況是因你而死。如果你可以任憑我在你眼前死去，我也會為此安心。」他輕笑。

Bruce冷笑「或許我的確該那麼做，但為什麼要讓你如此稱心如意？」

Thomas不說話，感受著Bruce的怒氣，覺得他即便能明白Bruce為何生氣，但也永不能確知這份怒火有何意義。

伸手觸及是不該做的，詢問和要求是種僭越，他並沒有可以讓這個世界接受的資格，更沒有讓Bruce接受的資格，他只是做了他應該做的，限定了幾條簡捷的路線，無論成功或失敗，都會結束地很快。

「你在想什麼？」Bruce忽然問。

那又怎麼樣呢？夜梟瞬間閃過疑問。

Bruce皺眉，按在Thomas肌膚上的力道又重了一些，還未到疼痛，但Thomas發現壓迫感變重了，像是施加在心靈或大腦的擁抱或是收攏，那佔有慾和控制感有些嚇人。

也是，對於他們這種控制狂來說，任何疑問和不確定都是不允許的。Thomas微笑。

「你可以看任何你想看的，我說過，我的就是你的，你從來不需要請求允許。」Thomas勸誘。

「說的好像你不是一個跟我差不了多少的控制狂一樣，你在盤算什麼？盤算我會就此佔有你，將你的意願錯認為我的意志？」Bruce跨開腿，面對面坐到他大腿上，兩隻握在他喉嚨上的手灼熱又專制，大拇指還扳住他的下巴往上推，露出了他修長的喉管線條。這不應該是一個Omega會對Alpha採取的行動，但又有什麼關係呢。

Thomas依然在笑「你的意志就是你的，但你可以就此加諸於我。」Bruce正左右觀察著他，Thomas幾乎可以看到那雙藍眼睛裡的自己，他不敢挪開目光，不僅是因為Bruce正十分不悅。即便Bruce靠得離他如此近，但Thomas知道其實Bruce並不喜歡這樣。

Bruce正盯著他，鋼藍色眼睛中的專注冰冷又炙熱，Thomas知道他們的連結傳遞的情感和思緒正洶湧混亂，Bruce正在思索及掙扎，Thomas很難不受他影響。他並不想如此，他覺得這對於他們來說不該是那麼複雜的東西。

如果他的心靈可以伸出手去，他想做的只是把Bruce正思考的數百種可能拂去，拉出那個他們明明早就知道的答案。

「我的意志是我的，但我不會說你的意願必須和我的一樣。」Bruce認真地說，他手指上的力道表示出他不接受敷衍。

「你允許的話，在你的決定之下，我不希望有其他意願。」Thomas簡單地說。

但他一說出這句話，Bruce又表現地有些不耐煩了。

「你知道嗎？你明明說過你的意願也是我的，但現在聽起來，你的意願就是一無所有。」Bruce說。

這難道不就是真相嗎？本來就一無所有。

「並沒有什麼不同。」Thomas回答。

但這樣顯然無法說服坐在他腿上的Omega，高譚之王，他的主人。對他們彼此來說，說服從來就是徒勞的，他們只會依情勢和事實去選擇。

Bruce笑了，但那與其說是笑，不如說是種計謀的開端，Thomas為此感到目眩神迷。任何Alpha都無法抗拒Omega將注意力集中在自己身上，尤其對Thomas來說眼前是這個Omega。

自動跳下的陷阱那還是陷阱嗎？這是個問題。所以Thomas只是微笑。

Bruce沒有收起眼神裡的審視與算計，Thomas也不在意，他很樂意知道Bruce所以為的限度在哪裡。

「既然你在這裡，你就比你所想的還要擁有更多。」Bruce宣布。

「是嗎？」Thomas笑了。

「因為你這次你不能再轉開目光，我看到你了。」Bruce說。

「你看到了什麼？」Thomas忍不住問，因為聽起來實在太不可思議。

Bruce的手指扳著他的下巴，神情隨意地審視，但吐出的語氣完全嚴肅。

「一切。」Bruce說。

 

Bruce想，要一個認為現實就是如此的人改變心意根本是不可能的事，更何況這個人和他一樣固執。或許，還比他更無所顧忌。

他知道Thomas並不明白，或許也不能指望能讓他明白。

掐握住Thomas頸項的同時，Bruce稍微呼吸了他Alpha的氣息，信息素因為他們如此貼近而濃郁了一些，像是在潮濕森林水氣中浸潤的晚香玉香氣，他當然看到Thomas的瞳孔稍微放大了一些，對自制力極高的他們來說這樣或許就夠了吧。

Bruce想直接用連結去看，甚至是實際去抓住Thomas到底在想什麼，連結就像是真能夠那樣辦到一般地存在感強烈。但Thomas那邊傳來的印象很是模糊失真，像是無所謂了。於是Bruce問Thomas的意願何在，得到了一個無謂且只能如此的解答，所以Bruce只好宣判。

「作為一個發誓服從的人來說，你真的很令人不滿。」Bruce低頭看著Thomas，手指抓著Thomas後頸的柔軟黑髮。

「我該說抱歉嗎？」Thomas依然在微笑，Bruce知道其實現在Thomas的狀況並不適合太激烈的壓迫，不管是精神上和生理上的。

但沒辦法，Bruce想，就算你永遠都弄不明白也沒有關係。

「不必了。」Bruce低聲說，他閉上眼睛，同時將封閉起的敏銳感官打開。瞬間他感覺到Thomas的手也掐住了他的背和後腰，用力到像是在抵抗什麼，但這力道還無法實際傷害到他或阻止他。

Bruce的手和意識都明確地表示了沒有鬆開的意思，Thomas在衝擊中慢慢地緩和下來。Bruce哼哼地發出了安撫的聲音，感覺到抱住他的Alpha大腦也放開了禁制，令人覺得熟悉又懷念的一瞬。

毫不猶豫地，Bruce精準抽調出他想看見的，這麼做本不該如此容易，但Bruce覺得這很令人愉快，像是翻撿自己的資料庫一樣摸索過Thomas的記憶。他感覺自己也染上了Thomas記憶的顏色和觸感，休養期的困乏和刺痛，無止境的夢境。

「你不該那麼虛弱的，原來是因為你還壓制了Damian，愚蠢。」Bruce說，甚至沒注意到自己有些微怒意，只有Thomas感覺到了。

所以我說過抱歉了。Thomas沒有宣之於口，但Bruce聽到了。

這是第三次。

Bruce也感覺到因為連結的釋放，Thomas嘗到了自己記憶的質地，尤其是與他相關的部分。疑惑、怒意、惆悵和算計，混合起來的刺痛感和悲傷。

Thomas的疑惑又回應了過來，兩個人感情和記憶混合在一起的感覺很是奇異，Bruce不禁思索是否所有AO組合的精神聯繫都如此複雜、精細卻又統一。

我想不是吧，Thomas回應的是質疑。Bruce為此眨了眨眼，低頭吻住了Thomas，但想這樣堵住Thomas的推論毫無意義，只能讓Thomas更仔細地看見他們如何看待彼此，相同抑或不同。

Thomas察覺到他這些日子坐在床邊守夜的心情，在被Thomas看見的同時，Bruce意識到Thomas為此百味雜陳，Bruce本不想解釋它，但在這時候他們都會自己找到答案。而Bruce又比這時候的Thomas更能解剖開這些縫隙，也不再在乎自己是否會被看清，所以他想撕扯開那些包覆和防衛。Thomas依然疑惑。

Bruce拉著Thomas躺倒在床上，注視著那張臉。

「你以為你是毫不在乎且一無所有的那個，但如果真是那樣，你又能給我什麼呢？」

Thomas沒有立刻回答，Bruce只感受到了Thomas的釋然和得過且過。這讓Bruce必須開口。

「Bruce。」他們同時說了那個名字。

然後他們陷入了Thomas的回憶之中，在一切都還有顏色，沒有選擇只有彼此的那個時候，Thomas的世界唯有靜謐和歡笑，凝視的不是冰冷的鏡子和孤獨的自己，而是他的兄弟的那時候。

或許，不該說是那時候，Bruce想，一定還有一隻夜梟還活在那個平行世界裡。

這重要嗎？Bruce？Thomas稍微轉開了投向過去的視線，望向了Bruce。

Bruce聳肩，但是明白地重申。

「一切。」

Bruce感受到了一瞬的疑問、錯愕和確認。

「哦。」Thomas很快地明瞭涵義「但，這我就不確定了。」他回答。

Thomas在一個黑暗的角落裡拉住了那個活下來的小Bruce，那片記憶像是被無數歲月踐踏過般，磨損但閃閃發亮，Thomas覺得那很珍貴，而Bruce只是看著過去的自己被捧在手上但沒有說話。

Thomas的疑惑消散了，Bruce感覺到Thomas在等待。但他還需要等待什麼呢？Bruce切開Thomas的外殼。

「我可以告訴你……」最終Bruce的宣布被Thomas打斷。

「我沒想到你瘋狂到這種程度。」Thomas說。

Bruce笑了一下。

「說來，他本來是只屬於我的，但你卻因為這樣而想要我？」Thomas的問句聽起來卻是個肯定句。

於是Bruce沒有必要回答。

Bruce靠近了Thomas，然後說：「我會搶走那個名字，你還要標記我嗎？」這是拆解開Thomas神魂的鑰匙，Bruce很確定。Thomas的思索被Bruce知曉，Bruce對Thomas總算為了選擇而掙扎而感到滿意。

「現在的你能標記我嗎？」Bruce挑釁。

「我還以為是你要這麼做？」Thomas笑了，那笑聲把他們從融合的狀態中拉出。

Thomas閉著眼睛喘息，Bruce握住Thomas的手覺得有些冰冷，他挪向Thomas，兩個人都伸手將對方拽進懷中。

Bruce數著Thomas略急促的心跳，用不完整的連結做精神融合消耗甚鉅，即便他們並沒有融合得很久。如果正式標記之後或許就不會那麼不適，Bruce也覺得有些疲倦，嗅聞著Thomas脖子散發的信息素。

Thomas一隻手抱著他的頭，鼻子就靠在他頭髮上，Bruce也知道Thomas在呼吸他的氣味。Thomas並沒有為這次精神融合有半點抗議，一開始的抗拒與其說是牴觸而反抗，不如說是想延緩墜落。

直到Thomas的呼吸平緩下來，溫度也恢復正常的時候，Bruce的手探進Thomas繫得並不規矩的睡衣裡，手指滑上緊實的側腰，撫摸到Thomas胸口上略感粗糙的乳頭，Thomas嘶地吸氣。

Bruce的手指停了下來，用指腹反覆磨蹭，直到Thomas抓住了他的手。

 

「……我以為你剛剛說的並不是認真的？」Thomas無望地說，因為Bruce被他按住的手轉而揉捏起他的胸肌，時重時輕，像是試驗也像是挑逗。Thomas覺得身體發燙，呼吸又開始急促。

Thomas發現自己似乎無法在昏暗的光線裡說清楚Bruce那雙藍眼睛深暗的程度，心臟在胸腔中的跳動如此兇猛令人難以忍受。

「從那個時候開始，我以為我已經說得很明白。」Bruce說。

Thomas知道Bruce說的是他們初步標記的那一夜，他無法反駁。鬆開那隻阻止Bruce動作的手，去觸摸Bruce的臉。Bruce哼地接受了碰觸，這讓Thomas微笑。

Bruce又不安分地用指尖用力磨蹭著他乳尖，Thomas猛地縮了一下，但那隻手仍然沒有放過他，好整以暇地來回揉捏，直到他像卵石那樣堅硬。

Thomas只好放任他那麼做，也不是說他是真的討厭那樣，Bruce的另一隻手握住了他的腰，讓他們的髖骨對在一起，他們如此契合讓Thomas根本不想逃脫。

Thomas低頭，雙手捧住了Bruce的臉，親吻了那張他最親愛的面容，沿著眼窩到達鼻樑，在嘴唇上留下一連串啄吻，輕輕吸吮舔舐了Bruce的下巴。

在他嘆息的時候，Bruce的眼睛光彩地像是所有繁星。

Bruce拉起他並吻了他，他也同時不自覺地舔舐過Bruce的嘴唇，Bruce似乎為此吃了一驚，但回應了他一個下唇上的啃咬。

那刺痛不應該那麼令人性致高昂，但是Thomas幾乎想投降了，他的手向下擦過Bruce脖子上的結合腺，Bruce為此幾乎失去了所有力道，Thomas的手指繼續向下，在Bruce憤怒地又咬了一下他上唇時，他滑過了Bruce背上柔軟的絲質睡衣布料，因為汗水而有些涼。

Thomas只知道他渴望這個人是千真萬確的事，無論是怎麼樣的原因，或許根本不該有原因。

Thomas抓住了Bruce上衣下擺，向上滑動，他試圖放慢讓手指感覺Bruce肌膚上的觸感，還有那些錯綜複雜的疤痕，但不僅是他，連Bruce都不耐煩於這樣的速度。Bruce甩脫了上衣，並在扯掉他的睡衣時幾乎撕破了它。

Bruce把他的睡衣甩下床之後，眼光滑過他全身，他不得體地在寬鬆睡袍下什麼都沒穿，所以現在他們之間只剩Bruce還穿著絲綢長褲。

Bruce掃視的眼神像是在擬定戰略，讓Thomas在Bruce還沒決定之前就決斷地伸出手把Bruce拉了下來，分開長腿，讓他壓在他赤裸的身上。愉快但絕不留情地撫過Bruce的胸膛，嘴唇和舌頭在Bruce脖子上留下濕潤的痕跡。

Bruce輕聲呻吟，試著抬起腰磨蹭Thomas，在兩個人的胯間摩擦在一起的時候，兩個人都不耐煩地低吼，同時扯下了Bruce的褲子，Thomas在Bruce伸腿把褲子踢下床時一把抓住了Bruce的腳踝，翻身把Bruce壓進床墊裡，一手壓在Bruce緊繃的腹肌上止住了他的掙扎，從Bruce的小腿肚往上舔舐。

Thomas輕咬Bruce膝蓋內側的嫩肉的時候，感覺到Bruce瑟縮發抖，這讓Thomas忍不住在他咬出的鮮紅痕跡上吹了一口氣，Bruce差點就反射地夾起大腿。Thomas沒讓這發生，但他容許Bruce在他同樣品嘗Bruce肌肉線條完美的大腿的時候，抓住了他的頭髮。

Bruce喘著氣，對於這樣的挑逗極度焦慮，Thomas聞到了他的氣味如同深夜的濃霧，看不穿摸不透，纏繞沾惹在任何一處。Thomas舔到了他的汗水那嘗起來凝聚了慾念和渴求，Thomas想撫摸那躁動的慾望本體。

Thomas將Bruce一隻白皙的大腿舔成了粉紅色，才轉頭蹭上另一隻縮起來的大腿，他的頭髮擦到了Bruce已經挺立的陰莖，Bruce沒忍住呻吟的聲音讓Thomas抬頭看他，他的Bruce瞪了他一眼，但沒有任何要求。

Thomas知道他想要什麼，他當然知道。

Thomas沒有繼續花太多時間在Bruce大腿上，即便他很是願意待在Bruce的雙腿中間，他的手指揉捏然後抓緊了Bruce的臀部，他喜歡Bruce吸氣緊繃起臀大肌的方式，他把鼻子伸進Bruce的鼠蹊，鼻尖和臉都沾上了Bruce的汗水和前液，他愉悅地哼哼，但這讓Bruce更緊張了，手指攥緊他的頭髮近乎發痛。

他在Bruce憋不住氣而放鬆呼氣時，含住流著前液的龜頭，舌尖的重舔完全仔細且貪婪，Bruce喉嚨間的喘氣幾乎像是尖叫。

Thomas認真地想，他到底可以用多快的速度搾出一聲真正的尖叫來。當然，要在Bruce完全失控之前。

啊，失控，這詞不可思議地完美，當它被套在他們身上的時候。

Bruce在他深深吞下那長度時硬是把呻吟聲憋回去了，Thomas並不太在意，他沉浸於Bruce在他口腔裡勃動的熱度和味道，手抓握著Bruce臀肉的感覺是多麼好，他還反覆分開了那對圓丘，讓指尖稍微感受到濕潤小穴的翕動。

其實不管Bruce怎麼壓抑，Thomas還是聽得見Bruce的聲音，從大腦裡傳來了Bruce每一次震顫和心跳的聲音和刺激，他們如此接近，Bruce的渴望和需要又如此震耳欲聾。

Thomas很熟悉自己發情的每一個階段，從痛苦瀕死的極端，到享樂放鬆的緩和，但只是熟悉而已，他覺得自己會喜歡上和Bruce待在一起的任何一秒。

他反覆用Bruce最喜歡的速度吞吐Bruce的陰莖，延長著腫脹龜頭在他喉嚨深處的每個瞬間，直到他的頭髮被抓得前所未有的緊，Bruce的高潮預兆也侵襲上他身體的時候。

Thomas抬起頭，這讓Bruce不滿但無憤怒地哼了哼，汗濕泛紅的臉閃爍著光芒，他知道自己也是一樣。「Bruce……」Thomas輕聲呢喃。

他那絕頂聰明的伴侶聽見了他的呼喚，用了幾秒喘氣，然後正眼看向他「到這時候還要再聽到一次回答，我或許真的錯估了你得寸進尺的程度。」他挑起嘴角笑。

Thomas撈起Bruce的腰，溫柔地親吻了Bruce嘴角。

「我只是在想，」Thomas的喉嚨有點過度使用了，聲音暗啞「要怎麼樣才能讓我們的連結足夠強大。」

Bruce挑眉，讓手懶洋洋但充滿佔有慾地滑過他的胸口，捏了捏他肩膀，避開了脖子上的腺體「我不覺得這會是我們唯一一次做這件事。」

聽到這帶著調侃的邀請和聲明，Thomas笑。

「再榮幸不過。」Thomas憐愛地再度撫摸Bruce的陰莖，一隻手指伸進Bruce濕滑的後穴，他幾乎不費什麼尋找，在Bruce小聲抽氣的時候手指就略過一個小小的凸起。Thomas深深吸吮，吞下了Bruce所有爆發和顫抖，他就是容不得對此有任何浪費。

Bruce還在喘氣試圖回復精神的時候，Thomas擠進了三隻手指，Bruce的身體幾乎完全展開了，Thomas知道Bruce並沒有感覺到什麼疼痛。Thomas舔著Bruce的脖子，唾液沾在結合腺的感覺很好，吸進高純度欣悅劑的歡快感，像是原鄉像是棲息。

「我在想，要讓你生幾個孩子？」Thomas在Bruce耳邊說，這句話在他們的連結裡激起了劇烈的波動，繁衍的本能如此強大令Thomas想笑，連說出這句話的自己都幾乎失去理智。

「看在老天的份上！」Bruce咆哮，掐住了Thomas的後頸，張開嘴飢渴地親吻Thomas，Thomas感覺到Bruce的憤怒還有迫不及待的渴望，他也一樣。

我會灌滿你，就算讓我流血也絕不罷休，Thomas想。Bruce緊掐住他，Thomas把等待已久的自己推進Bruce體內，他們尖叫和呻吟，Thomas的意識被那團火熱和緊緻佔據。

他想拒絕思考，直到世界毀滅都絕不放棄佔據這具身體和思緒一分一秒，他不斷深入和挺進，Bruce的手指像是想撕扯他的肌膚，Thomas在Bruce腰上和臀部都留下了指痕，他有瞬間愉悅地想，多麼美麗他要反覆刻印那些痕跡絕不讓它們消褪分毫。

Bruce的意識在叫囂佔有和被佔有，同時侵略和反抗，Thomas僅僅是在他頂進擦過Bruce前列腺時，瘋狂地以信息素包裹他的Omega，Bruce在他每次抽出時發散出的氣息和呻吟，幾乎能抽乾了他們的氧氣，Thomas忘情地聆聽他們結合在一起的心跳。

Thomas頂開Bruce深處的開口時，幾乎無法壓下顫抖，Bruce的呼吸更加紊亂，Thomas扳住Bruce的肩膀不讓他逃脫。

「Bruce，和我一起。」Thomas張開嘴，湊向Bruce的脖子，那腺體的氣息改變了，那是宣告的氣息，榮耀和光芒的錯覺以及永恆的記號。

Bruce從身體內部被打開的慌張感中回神的瞬間，伸手摟住了Thomas的肩膀，將他後仰拉長的脖頸遞到Thomas面前，他無意識地因為即將到來的疼痛收緊了身體，Thomas將展開的結推進了他深處，他們都為傳來的壓迫感而抱緊對方。知道如果不夠深刻感受明白，那疼痛就沒有必要。

Thomas的牙齒摩擦然後撕裂了Bruce結合腺上的肌膚，連接中倏然閃現巨量的記憶和訊息，Thomas被捲入了意識的夾層之中。唯一讓他在衝擊之中維持自我形狀的是Bruce血液的味道，它們竄進所有Thomas可以想像以及不能想像的空隙，Thomas覺得自己彷彿再度經歷第一次清醒。

一切被知悉，自我被確認的瞬間。

不知道過了多久，Thomas深深吸氣，試著思考發生了什麼事，他鬆開噬咬的動作，Bruce的意識還殘留著高潮的餘波。Thomas溫柔地觸碰Bruce脖子上被他咬出的傷口，牙齒撕開的痕跡滲著血，不算非常嚴重，但可能會留下輕微痕跡。

Thomas知道有些噬咬會造成非常嚴重的傷口，他不確定他該為自己留在Bruce身上的傷口作何感想。留下不可磨滅的痕跡在自己Omega身上的渴望和不願所愛之人受傷的兩個極端想法，絕對是Alpha的瘋狂來源。

這時候他被他正在上下檢查的Bruce戳了一下，把他拉出思緒之中「我聽到你在想什麼了，閉嘴。」

Thomas回過神來，想起他們還被結卡在一起，加強的連結正嗡嗡作響，像是過度旋轉的引擎還沒降溫。

「我沒想。」Thomas微笑著說謊。

Bruce沒理他。

Bruce伸手將他拉過來，Thomas知道他的目的，但也沒有阻止他，輕輕闔上眼睛讓Bruce的牙齒在他脖子上咬合了一下，Thomas沒忍住顫抖。

然後Bruce拍拍了他的臉，給他了一個微笑，殘忍又甜蜜的微笑：「還會有下次的。」

Thomas知道自己根本連擦傷都沒有，這只是形式上的噬咬。他的Omega怎麼能用這種絕妙的方式提醒他的脆弱呢？

「我親愛的Bruce。」Thomas說。

Bruce看了他一眼，就算他笑著但這顯然沒可能騙得了Bruce。

「我知道。」Bruce回答。

Thomas沒有再開口說話，抱住了Bruce，直到天空變亮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝阿碌、之行、流和。


End file.
